Typhoon in Amestris
by dekshi
Summary: In a world where Alchemy is science and Humonculi are real. Three kids stand in the way of evil. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist with a strong will to fight. Alphonse Elric, the boy who lost his body to the void. And Kai, a mysterious girl with incredible powers and a hidden past. Journey with these travelers and see where the road takes you.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Elrics

Prologue to Kai  
It was raining that night, the night I tried so hard to bring my sister back. I had done everything, down to the last molecule. One last thing was needed to finish the transmutation. My blood. "Don't worry Kari, I will bring you back." I whispered and drew a small knife over my palm. Crimson blood dripped onto the ingredients.

I knelt down. "Ok, here we go." I slammed my hand onto the transmutation circle and prayed for the best. Golden lights started to dance around me and Kari with the occasional blue alchemic lights. All was going to plan and I let out a small smile. That is, until the lights turned into a demonic purple with red lightning. Soon, I felt pain shoot across my shoulder and I gasped out in pain. "Wha- whats going on?" Everything went still as the smoke cleared.

A figure was lying in the middle of the circle, breathing and whispering my name. "Kai... Kai, it hurts." I stumbled over to the thing that was my sister. Small, grotesque and deformed. Everything was wrong, even the hair color was wrong. This wasn't my sister, this wasn't even human. I stumbled back and landed on the ground. Pain shot across my shoulder again causing me to look down at the now bloodied and town shirt, my whole arm gone past the shoulder. I let out a blood curtailing scream from both terror and pain. What have I done?

Chapter one: Meeting the Elrics  
I thought today was a decent day to walk around Central. All of the citizens were busy with buying or selling merchandise. I walked around aimlessly for a short while, looking at wares and goods. The military barely noticing little old me as I swiped their wallets. One wallet I snatched was full of pictures of a little three year old girl, weird.

As I made my living, I noticed a short blond boy walking in my direction with a large suit of armor next to him. Well, they look like they need a little help getting around. I smirked to myself and carefully slipped behind the armor clad one. "I don't see why Colonel Mustang needs to see me. Why can't he just send someone and have them tell me the lead? I don't want to see that mans face and his nonchalant attitude." The blonde one grumbled as I snuck my right hand into his left pocket, nothing. "You know, Ed, the Colonel just wants to tell you himself."

I almost jumped at the sound of a small boys voice coming from the large suit. Better check the other pocket before... "Hey you!" Crap. I quickly turned to see two officers running at me. "You little pick pocket! Halt!" The blonde boy turned and saw me with my hand in his pocket. I gave him a cheesy grin, snatched whatever my hand grabbed and dashed off down a side ally.

Soon enough though, the small blonde, armor and the two officers were hot on my tail. I turned a few corners and clapped my hands together, slamming them on a brick wall. The bricks turned into water and flooded the ally way, almost taking the pursuers with it. My long silver hair flung water as I turned and sprinted once again. I felt the ground beneath me shake, causing me to lose my balance. My knees hit the ground and I was tackled by the shorty.

"Alright, hand me the watch and you wont get hurt." He said, holding me in a choke hold. I lifted my red eyes to his face and lifted my hand in surrender. The blondy smirked and loosened his hold, only for me to clap and place my hands on the ground. Hope you can swim, short stuff. I thought as the ground beneath us dissolved into a deep hole of water. "What the *cough* you- you didn't *sputter* Use a tra- transmutation circle!" He all but drowned while pointing that out. I shot him a smirk and dove under the surface.

I achemied my way from that little situation and popped up in the back streets of Central. You know, the usual bad bar fight places and gang hang outs. I walked away from my little water hole and made my way to my current place of residence. A small shop with crude owners that have no idea I'm squatting in the basement. Before I could open the lock, a certain half pint boy started yelling in my direction. "YOU LITTLE THIEF! GIVE ME THE WATCH AND TELL ME HOW YOU CAN DO ALCHEMY WITHOUT A CIRCLE!" So demanding. too bad I have to disappoint him.

Being hog tied and carried by a person is one thing, but when the person doing the carrying is a mere four inches taller that the carried? It can cause problems. I jerked and wriggled in his hold as he took me to some hotel. He tossed me on the floor and sat on one of the sofas. "Alright, now. How can you do alchemy?" The boy asked as his companion walked in soon after. "Oh, there you are, brother. I was wondering where you went." The suit of clunky armor looked down at me. "Is that the thief?" Blondy nodded and held up his silver pocket watch.

We all sat in a is silence, the boys waiting for me to spill my secrets while I enjoyed their awkwardness. "Come on already. Can't you at least tell us your name?" The short one exclaimed, his brother took the initiative. "How about we go first. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward. He's a state alchemist if you couldn't tell by the watch." I looked at the 'younger' sibling with a silver eyebrow arched. Giving out a quiet sigh, I lifted my hands that were bound behind me and slipped off the ropes.

Edward was about to go ballistic, but I waved my hands in a way to say 'I'm not leaving yet.' I looked at Alphonse and held my palm flat while acting like I was writing with the other. "Oh! You're a mute. One moment." He quickly went to get something for me to write with and returned soon after with a note pad and pen. "Here you go." I smiled a thank you and started scribbling down who I was and such.

Hello there, Elrics. My name is Kai. Just Kai, thank you. Anyway, I have a deal for you. You tell me your story and I write down mine. I have a feeling that they are quite similar.

I handed my short note over to Edward and he looked it over. "Alright, Kai. What makes you think our pasts are similar?" I pointed at his left foot and right hand, then to Alphonse followed by pointing to my own left arm. Edward's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "You tried human transmutation as well." I solemnly nodded and kept eye contact with the older boy. Alphonse spoke this time. "With us, it was our mother." I took the paper back and scribbled two words. Twin sister.

The two boys took a deep breath but continued with the question and answer. "Kai, how did you lose your voice?" Alphonse asked. I sighed and pulled down my leather collar, revealing a pale scar stretching from both sides of my neck. Edward whistled and came closer for a better look. "Looks like some kind of dog bite, a big one from the size of it." I nodded and pulled up my collar again. A knock at the door ended the Q&A session and Alphonse went to answer it. "Oh, hello Colonel Mustang. Come in." I heard Edward groan in annoyance as a tall black haired man walked in with a blonde haired woman by his side.

"Fullmetal, I hear you had a small amount of trouble when you arrived in Central. Tell me, if you have time to chat with a pretty girl, why did you not report to me?" His voice was smooth and precise, someone I wanted to mess with just to knock him down off his perch. Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "This girl was the trouble. She can do alchemy like I can and seems rather good. I wanted my watch back and I was also curious to see what all she can do." Mustang nodded and turned to me, his eyes practically begging for a demonstration. Which I complied to. Swiftly clapping my hands together, I moved my hands in a fluid motion. At first the small water droplets simply gathered together, then one snap sent the bubble splashing onto the colonel instantly soaking him.

Mustang had the look of utter surprise as his hair and clothes dripped on the carpet. "well... that was something." I gave him a smirk and sat back down. The blonde woman was soon getting the colonels attention. "Sir, the lead for the Elrics." Mustang snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. Thank you Hawkeye. Ed, there have been reports on a desert town called Lior. It seems they have a miracle worker using alchemy. You can go check and see if that's what you're looking for or not." The two military personnel gave a casual salute and left, Mustang leaving sopping footprints out the door.

"Lior, huh? Alright then. We'll leave tomorrow ok, Al?" Ed said to his younger brother. "Sure." I raised my hand with a pleading look. Ed and Al both looked at me then at each other. "She would be useful in the desert." Al said and Ed just sighed. "Alright, you can come too." I jumped up with my fist in the air. Finally. I thought. I get to see new places.

(A/N: Hey there readers! I hope you like Chapter one of Typhoon in Amestris. Let me know your thoughts and inputs. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next installment!

Bye~Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Fraud Prophet

**(A/N: Before we begin, I forgot to say what Fullmetal world this is! Thank you midnight03 for asking. This is the original anime version, not the Brotherhood or manga. Thank you. Now, on with the story!**

The desert. A hot a dry place where you get sun burned and heat stroke in minutes. And stupid me had to follow the Elric brothers all the way from Central to Lior. For what, you may ask? I just wanted to see the world, travel to far off places and such. So far, I hate traveling. "It's so hot. If there was some grass, I could make bread. I'm starving." Edward complained while slouching in on himself. I noted one good thing about my attire, which was a cropped tank top and holey jeans, is that no heat could stay in. My silver hair also helped keep the heat off, so there was that too.

"Hey, Al? Where did you go." The short blonde asked after he fell into the sand. The disembodied voice of Alphonse could be heard from underneath the sand. "I'm right here." Ed looked around and couldn't see him. An armored hand shot out from the ground and latched onto Eds ankle, who let out a girlish shriek. "I sank again." Al said in a pitiful voice. I gave my eyes a roll and helped the poor boy out of the sand. "I don't understand why you keep sinking!" Edward said, exasperated. "I can't help it, I get full." Al defended, making Ed more annoyed. "Full of what?" He proceeded to kick Al's chest plate. The piece of armor fell off and buried the shorty in sand. Alphonse and I tried to keep our laughter in check while the younger boy scooched busted out of the sand and proceeded to chase poor Alphonse and spout random threats. I was silently following behind as I watched their chaotic bonding time.

We finally arrived in Lior. A small, quaint town with welcoming people. Ed and Al walked a ways ahead of me and had a half hearted argument. I glanced at a few wares that the towns people had just as Ed exclaimed something about water and started running down a side street. Al hot on his heels. I was after them in moments. Although, when I saw the fountain pouring out some bad smelling red liquid, I knew it wasn't water. "Is it blood?" Al asked as Ed drew a cup of the stuff. "No, more like blood red wine." He said with a grimace. The shorty was soon picked up by the collar by a older man with a red beanie hat. ""Hey! You know that's off limits to kids!"

We were sitting at a small bar with drinks while the man laughed and lightly apologized. He talked with the Elrics and I zoned out for a time. Thinking of my first time I traveled with my parents before they left.

 _Ten years previously..._

 _"Mamma mamma! Look at what Kari and I found!" A small six year old me said while running up to my dark haired mother with my twin in tow. "I was wondering where my ying and yang went. So, what is it that you need to show me?" She bent down to our level to see the item I held. It was a large pendant shaped watch on an old chain, I held out the treasure to our mother. "We found it on the beach. Right, Kari?" My sister nodded vigorously making her ebony hair sway. "My, that's beautiful. I guess if someone left it, then they would want it back. But, if you two can't find the owner by the time our trip end, you may keep it." Mother smiled as Kari and I beamed with happiness._

 _Soon after, father came up behind us and scooped me and my sister into the air and swung two giggling kids around. "There is my little monsters!" He yelled and proceeded to fall over on he ground and start tickling the two of us. Rewarding him with high pitched squeals of laughter. "Daddy! st-stop! AHahaha!" I screamed though my laugh. "Y-Yeah! It T-Tickles!" My sister giggled and my father sighed and stopped his assault. "I guess if you don't want to be tickled, then you want to head back to the beach? Maybe build a... Sand castle?" Father said slyly, only, we took the bait and dashed off. Little did we know, that when we came back to the in for dinner. Our parents would leave us for good. Leaving us alone in the world with no one to help us._

"He doesn't need a job. That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." A soft and silky voice drifted into my thoughts and brought me out of my memories. I blinked and looked over at the woman who spoke. She was pale with dark hair and covered with a tan cloak. I looked her up and down then put my attention back to the brothers. Al seemed to be getting the attention instead of Ed and I was about to bust a gut of silent laughter. If you have ever seen a mute laugh, it can be quite entertaining. "I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is." Al said and pointed over to his brother. A few of the towns people had the misfortune of saying. "You mean that little shorty there?"

I swear I heard a blood vessel pop. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME? A HALF PINT BEACH PILE MIDGET? CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!" Edward screamed out while spinning the two around in circles. I watched in amusement as a young girl with pink bangs and brown hair walked up. "I see there is plenty of excitement around here today." She said to the bar tender. I nodded at her and she smiled in return. Turns out the girls name is Rose and she offered us a place in the temple. I got off my stool and walked over to Ed, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention. "Hn? What is it Kai?" He asked, giving me his full attention. I pointed at the market place, to me and back to the market. It took him a moment. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Go on, just no pick pocketing of stealing. You want something come get me and I'll buy it." I nodded and took off to the place of shopping and crowds.

I loved the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Sure there wasn't much of one here, but it will do. The shops that were lined up in the market plaza had so much to look at. From leather to fine silk, every variation of goods to look at. I had promised to no stealing and I planned on keeping that promise, but it was so hard with all the neat stuff just sitting there! Trinkets and jewelry being displayed on open tables, knives and swords freely handled by customers and food just baking in the sun. Oh, the temptation and opportunities.

I had walked for hours looking at everything Lior had for sale and by the time I was done, I was pooped. Now, where were we staying? The temple place I think. I thought to myself as I wondered the streets. Only thing is, I have no idea where it is, what it looks like and no way to ask. Letting out a sigh, I decided to try my luck and head to the center of the city and praying for the best.

"Oh, you there. White haired girl." I heard a man call out. There was a tall, well built man running up to me. "You were with the Elrics, correct?" He asked while catching his breath. I gave him a nod to his question. "Good. If you would follow me, I will lead you to where they are staying." Another nod and the man led the way. I took notice that the towns people were not all that happy to see me as I passed them. I have the strange feeling that Ed and Al did something stupid and I'm going to pay for it somehow. I thought as I was led up the steps of a church building. As the door closed someone grabbed my arms from behind and hoisted me off the ground. (Not that it was very had.) "Prophet Cornello will be pleased that we found their companion." Said the man behind me. "Put her with the brat, I'm sure he misses his brother. The girl can keep him company."

Not long after, I was tossed into a cell with Edward while the door slammed closed. "Kai? What are you doing here." Ed asked as I sat up from my face plant. Looking over at the blonde, I saw that he was cuffed to the wall with a curious expression on his face. Since talking is a no go for me, I settled with writing on the floor.

 _I got lost trying to find the place Rose took you and Al. A man came to me and said he would take me there. Reaching the church, another man grabbed me and tossed me here with you. So, what did you and Al do, Ed?_

Edward gave an embarrassed laugh before answering. "Well, you see... we kinda tried to steal the Philosophers stone from Cornello. Al and I had to High tail it out of there but Cornello put out a broadcast to get us captured. And, Well. Here we are, except Al is rigging something up." I stared at Ed for a short time until Rose came in with a tray of bread and water. Ed, being the idiot he is, had this to say to the girl. "Great, you came to feed me. And I thought you were mad." Rose just set the tray down and started to leave. "I hope he's real, Rose." Edward said, causing Rose to pause. " I just don't want you to get disappointed."

I looked from the now closed door to the tied up Ed. Seeing as he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, I took the roll. "Hey! Oh, fine. At least let my arms out of this thing." He shook the chains that held his arms up. I gave him a sigh, clapped my hands together and poked the handcuff. There was a small zap of alchemic light and the metal broke free. "Ah, that's better. Thanks Kai." I gave him a nod and continued to eat my roll.

Cornello soon came into the cell with Edward faking the handcuffs. I finally had a face to this Cornello guy. He was a tall, bald, fat old geezer with a gold cane shaped like a bird. A red glint caught my eye from his left ring finger. He wore a ring with a small round stone that looked to be the color of blood. The prophet talked of the things he planned to do with his faithful believers and such, completely destroying every plan he had in the process. While Cornello rambled on, Ed let his arms to his sides as he grabbed the water (Since I ate the roll) and took a drink. The old man stopped mid sentence to register what he was seeing. Ed looked up at the man and smirked. Leaning off to the side, he reviled a microphone behind him.

"WHAT!? HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?" Cried the prophet, Ed was much more laid back. "Long enough for the 'mindless pawns tearing up this country' comment I think." Cornello was red with rage. "HOW DID YOU GET MY BROADCASTING EQUIPMENT?" I smirked as Ed answered. "Al rigged it up. I know you smashed him into pieces, but that was just some metal I made to look like him." Cornello had the wonderful idea of creating a giant machine gun and yelling. "HE LIES! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" And commenced with shooting up the mic.

The old man was panting by the time he let off the trigger. When the dust cleared, a blade slashed the barrel of the massive gun off and Ed stood to the side of the priest. "Oh, and by the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." Dropping the destroyed weapon, Cornello raced from the cell and out of the church. Only to be met with every towns person being held back by the church helpers, questioning the prophets broadcast. He went on to say some things about the hand of God and lifted his hand. The red alchemic light shone around that red ring of his and a few statues of the sun god started moving.

I was behind Ed when he made his little appearance. (Had to say that) "I'm warning you Cornello, give it up." The prophet just smirked. "You don't fool me. without this. " He held up the silver pocket watch. "The only alchemy you can do is to your metal arm." Edward all but snapped. "You know what? You're not the only one who can't stand doubters, preach." He clapped his hand together and hit them on the ground. A powerful surge of blue alchemic lightning flashed around. "Here's the real hammer of God!" Then, bursting from the church, came a giant statue of the sun god. Cornello was shocked. "Not even the philosophers stone can move something that big." He ogled. The massive statue drew up it's arm and smashed the ground beside Cornello, earning a rather girlish scream. Ed and I stepped up and looked down at the prophet as he yelled. "No! I wont let you have it! You can't take the stone!" He attempted to use the stone again, only to fall to his knees gripping his hand.

Cornello lifted his hand and started screaming in pain. His left arm was covered in gun parts and it pulsed like it had a heart of it's own. Edward gasped. "What the? It's recoiling." He ran over to the old man to look at the ring. I, on the other hand, looked at the crowd of people witnessing all of this. I don't think they should see all of this. I thought as my eyes landed on a familiar suit of armor and a pink banged girl. Prefect. I heard Ed yell about being jerked around and I clapped my hands together and gently placed them on the statue. The good thing about sandstone? It makes one killer distraction. I had the sun god explode into a gazillion particles and snatched up the shorty and ran past Al, tugging on his arm to have him follow. No way I was going to stick around with a bunch of stir crazy desert folk.

We sat on a bridge to catch our breath when Rose showed up. It would seem that she would prefer to live in a lie than to live life and be strong enough to handle it. Ed told her to use her strong legs and Al asked for her to understand. Before I turned to leave, I write a message on a flat rock and handed it to the distress female.

 _Keep your head up and looking forward. You might miss the beauty of your life if you spend it looking back._

With that, Edward, Alphonse and myself made our way back to Central to give a report to Colonel Mustang...Or did we?

 **(A/N: Hey guys! Chapter two just for you!**

 **To gsunny6: Yes it is, and, lucky for you, I will not abandon this story!**

 **And to midnight03: I'm glad you like so far! I hope you continue to enjoy what I write.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Again, leave a comment of what you think or what I should change. I love getting feedback!**

 **Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Scars

**(A/N: Hey guys just a few things before we start.**

 **Al-I apologize for the grammatical errors. My computer can not handle very much software. I am trying to save up for a new one, when I buy it I will fix everything. Please be patient. Also, the first chapters of Kai being kinda out of the story was intentional.**

 **Midnight03- Kai's arm was transmuted and her voice was caused by being bit by a large dog. Please ask any other questions you may have :)**

 **Suicide forest- I can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks for reading.**

 **ClashingElements- I'm sorry but I can't answer that. Her heritage will be reviled in the future so please continue to read.**

 **now, onto the story.**

Ok, so. After a lot of trouble, like the second pair of Elrics and a mining town. We finally made to Central. I left Ed and Al to find their Colonel while I took a stroll around the familiar town. The streets were lined with people, as per usual. I had no need to steal, so I just passed my time by people watching. You can find out so much by just watching.

Unfortunately, my lovely walk was interrupted by storm clouds. Thunder clashed as the rain started to fall. Great, the one day I have free time is the day I need to find shelter. I mentally complained. Turning around, I started heading to the military where the Elrics had been. Maybe I wouldn't be arrested now that the Fullmetal Alchemist was my partner.

Wishful thinking. The moment I stepped foot past the gate, three blue uniforms stepped up. "Who are you and what is your business here?" Goon one said. "Unauthorized civilians are not permitted to pass this point." Goon two said in a wheezy voice. "Yeah, what they said." Lamely added goon three. I gave them a huff and squatted on the ground, quickly writing what they needed.

My name is Kai. I am partners with the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was hoping to find him and ask about a place to stay, seeing that it's raining and all.

I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants and looked up at the three men. "Um... we... we'll call up the Colonel and see if what you say is true!" Goon two said, trying so hard to be tough. It was several minutes before I was allowed to pass by the guards and make my way through the building.

Getting in was easy compared to how this building was laid out. I may have a great sense of direction on the streets, but inside a structure? Forget it, I will get lost. I asked for directions many times and still had no luck. Finally, the blonde female officer, Hawkeye I believe her name was. Led me to the Elrics who were in the cafeteria. Well, Ed was anyway. He was talking to another officer who looked strangely familiar.

They were very close and whispering as another ,giant man came up and started looking scary. I made the bad decision of waltzing into that little moment and wave at Edward. His face was priceless and the man behind me was absolutely pissed. "Kai? What are you doing here and how did you get in here in the first place?!" The little blondy asked, practically yelling. I motioned with my hand to get him to calm down and a giant hand rested on my shoulder. "And just who are you?" A not-so-deep-as-you-would-expect voice said from behind me. I turned and almost laughed at the fabulous mustache I saw.

Trying to communicate with a person who clearly didn't care was hard. Trying with a pissed person who wanted answers right then and there was near impossible. I waved my hands frantically at Ed and then me back to Ed, pointed at my neck and did a talking motion. Nothing got through this guy! He was like a rock or something, Gees! "I think she's trying to say that she's with Ed. Am I right?" The officer, that I completely forgot about, said with a smile. I nodded, pointed at him and gave a thumbs up. "In that case, stay with him until you leave the premises." The guy turned and left without another word.

Ed looked at me and sighed. "Ok, Kai. What do you need so badly that you had to find me for?" I tapped my chin. I had completely forgotten what I was here for. Lets see... Thunder rolled through my thought bubble and reminded me. I gave an Ah-ha look and pointed up. "Kai, that's the ceiling." Edward deadpanned making me roll my eyes as another roll of thunder came around. "Oh, it's raining." The officer said, gosh I love this guy. "Do you guys have a place to stay? You re-examination is tomorrow anyway. If not, she can stay with me till it's over." He said, we both looked over at Ed. "Alright, Thanks Hughes. I owe you one." And the shorty walked off as well. Did he say Hughes? I think I have this guys wallet...

The Hughes house hold was nice. A beautiful wife and a little three year old girl, who he was very fond of. The wife, whose name was Gracia was making dinner when we walked in. "My darling! We have a guest if you don't mind having her." Hughes said and kissed his wife. "I don't mind." She said in a sing song voice and turned to look at me. "What's your name dear?" Hughes jumped in. "She's a mute, but her name is Kai. Would you mind showing around? Maybe a bath?" Gracia nodded and shewed me away from the kitchen.

I was ushered around the house and ended up in the bathroom. "How about you clean up a bit while I find you some fresh clothes?" Gracia said as she closed the door. The bathroom was nothing special, but it had been awhile since I had a bath. I ran the water and stripped. When I looked into the mirror I noticed I had more scars added to my collection. Most were small but shone against my pale skin, others wrapped around my small frame like thick ropes. I gave a small sigh and slipped into the bath.

Hot water and sore muscles seemed to mix well as the heat slowly eased my tense body. Gracia knocked and mentioned clean clothes outside the door. But I was enjoying the water too much to care. As the water cooled, I simply used my alchemy to heat it back up. After what seemed like hours, I was shriveled up enough to pass as a raisin. Quickly slipping on the fresh clothes, I finally made my way downstairs to eat dinner with the Hughes family

"Elisia, give daddy a smile!" The man said as I sat down at the table. The small girl looked up at her father and gave him a toothy grin. "Did you enjoy your bath?" Gracia asked while serving me a heaping portion of meat pie. I gave a vigorous nod as I started on my food. I heard the woman laugh as she continued to eat as well. Dinner ended with several photos and a sleepy Elisia as I sat on the couch with a book in hand. "Tomorrow is a big day for Edward. He's going against the Colonel for his re-examination. I just hope he doesn't get killed." Hughes sighed as he sat beside me. I nodded and motioned for something to write with.

I would want to go against that mustache guy. He looks like a pushover.

Hughes laughed at me. "He may be a pushover, but he is the Iron-blood Alchemist. One of the strongest. Plus he's a Brigadier General, if you fought him you very well might die." I gave him a shrug.

Someone needs to knock him off his perch.

The man just shook his head and got up. "Tomorrow's a big day. Get some sleep, you can come watch Ed get his butt handed to him." I gave him a nod and covered up with a blanket, easily slipping into the dark of sleep.

Next day, Flame vs Fullmetal

I had a feeling Ed was fighting Colonel Mustang for a reason other than re-examination. But what, I didn't know. The shorty had a knack for leaving me out of things. The fight started with Mustang making fire at Ed and Ed running for his life. Explosions followed at every corner, smoke and dust filled the air. When it was clear, Mustang was pinned by Ed. whoa, and I thought the midget was gonna get his butt handed to him. I thought in surprise.

~Time skip~

Everyone was saying great things about this Dr. Maru person. It would seem that this guy was some sort of miracle worker, or had a philosophers stone. Ed was going from person to person to find out where he was. I was still out of the loop so I just followed behind when Ed pulled Al and I into a hay pile. "what was that for, brother? Now I'm filling up with straw." Al complained as Ed told him to shush. He explained that some officer was following them and stuff while I picked hay out of my white hair.

We found the house the doctor was in and before we could take a step on the porch, two shots were fired at us. A scared looking man was holding the gun. He clearly didn't want anything to do with State Alchemists or the military. Ed and Al convinced him to talk inside while I stayed out of their crap and sat on the porch.

I was minding my own business when the giant mustache guy came along. I hopped up and pounded on the door. Turning back, the giant man was in front of me. He grabbed my arm and tossed me to his henchmen- I mean comrades. "Take her to the car, she's a wanted fugitive." Me? I never did anything illegal!... Ok, not anything that would get me arrested!... You know what, I regret nothing. As the General said, I was tossed into their car and locked in. Oh, if only I could do alchemy without a transmutation circle.

What I did to that poor car was amazing. You know that when water freezes, it expands. So what is water going to do when it's frozen inside to door locks? Instant pop can! The handle blew off so fast it knocked out the guy it hit. Without a second glance, I ran out of the car, down every side street and through a few walls. I ran into some guy with a scar on his face, funny how he reminded me of my dad. Though I didn't stop to ask, or rather write my questions.

I was pretty sure I had gone in a giant circle because when I rounded one last corner I came up to the military guys again. Though this time they were loading up the doctor dude instead of me. Ed was about to chase after them when the car basically exploded. In front of the car, with his arm stretched out, stood the man I ran into earlier. General Mustache walked up to him holding a red stone, similar to the one Cornello had on his ring. He called it a philosophers stone. In one swift motion, the tanned man had the generals head in one of his hands. The next moment, the giant man's head exploded. Blood coming out from his eyes and ears.

"Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marco. I thought you were dead. I'll have to take special care, to wash out your transgressions." The man said as he started walking up to the kneeling doctor. I was fine with the mustache dying, but the guy who has been saving lives was not going to die on my watch. Before anyone could blink, I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground. Transforming the sandy ground into a rushing wave. it takes a ton of energy to do that, but I was going to douse that jerk.

I was panting after the wave crashed into the scar faced man, but quickly ran and started dragging the stunned people with me. Ed slowly coming to his senses began to run on his own while Marco was yelling about leaving him. I dashed past Al and turned quickly to follow him. Al sealed to tunnel he was in as I panted and slouched against the wall. I think I pulled too much water from the ground, I can't catch my breath. I wiped my forehead with my right arm just as the wall glowed red and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

We started running again, only for the scared man to crack the wall and block our path. By this time I was sweating with the effort of staying transmuted a metal pipe and got into a fighting stance, Al followed his move and got into his own stance. I couldn't make out the conversation, my vision was starting to go fuzzy. Something about eyes I think.

Ed lunged at scar man who dodged and readied himself to strike out at Ed. Al intervened, having the red lightning. Ed lunged back at scar and my vision failed. Unable to stay conscious any longer.

When I came too, I was lying down across a seat. That seat happened to be on a train and the passengers across from me were no other than Edward and some random military guy who was covered in pink sparkles. "Kai, glad to see you're up. Guess you used up a lot of energy to make that wave, huh?" Ed said. I noticed one key thing about him, Ed's right arm was gone. He saw me staring and gave a sheepish grin. "Oh, that. Um... Yeah, that scar kinda blew it off. We're heading for Risenbol to see my mechanic." As he was talking, I saw his completion go from healthy to sickly pale in two seconds flat. "I am here to guard the Fullmetal and his brother while they are injured. Major Alex Louis Armstrong, pleasure to meet you." The giant man sparkled. I turned and had a double take. He was mostly bald minus one curly blond lock on his head. The Major also had a fancy mustache that wiggled when he talked.

I had found out that Al was injured as well... or whatever you would call missing armor. Poor kid was stuck in a box and carried by Armstrong. We arrived at the house Ed's mechanic lives at and before the dog could start barking, a wrench flew through the air and landed with perfect aim on Edwards forehead.

As my opinion goes, I like Winry already. She looked over my automail arm and asked to build me a new one. Seeing as mine was in pretty rough shape. Everyone was up to their own things. Ed was reading, Al was in his box, Armstrong was chopping wood, Winry down in the basement. That left me with Pinaco. She was a great lady, one of the only people who seemed to be able to hold a conversation with a mute. "I see, you're parents just left you and your sister. What an awful thing to do. How old were you? Five? How terrible." I nodded and sipped my tea when Ed busted in. "Kai! I forgot to tell you. Marco used the stone on you before he threw it at scars arm! Try and see if it worked."

My eyebrow was raised when Ed told me to try something. Thing is, he didn't tell me what. The blondy had an Ah-ha moment. "Your voice. Marco fixed your voice while you were out. So try and talk already!" I gave him a huff but gave it a shot. "...Ey... Hey... I-I can... Talk" My voice was horse and dry, but it was there. Something that was taken away from a simple dog bite was healed. I got up from my seat and ran to Alphonse in his box. "AL! ICANTALKISN'TAWESOMEIMAGOSAWHITOWINRYNOW." I did that to everyone I came in contact with. No more odd motions or awkward silence. I could finally saw something for myself after so many years.

 **(A/N: Yes! Another chapter down, who knows how many more to go! Hope you like the idea of having Kai talk cause I have a few things for her to say! Questions comments or concerns leave in the review or PM Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Central

"Hey, Winry. Anything I can help with? You are making my arm in one day and I can do anything you need me too." I said, loving the sound of my own voice leaving my mouth. Winry hasn't left the basement since she started on the automail. "Yeah, could you go get these parts? There should be lots of parts in the closet upstairs." She handed me a note without looking away from her work.

I made it to the closet and heard Ed complaining about milk, whatever that's about. Opening the door, I almost stepped back from the boxes full of mechanical parts. "Okay, now to find out which piece goes to what name. Shouldn't be that hard."

Two hours later and I still had no clue what a ball bearing was, and that was only the first part. "Guess I better go get Pinaco, or someone who knows what these things are called." I mumbled to myself and picked my way out of the closet. I found Pinaco in the kitchen making some tea for Armstrong. "Hey there. Anyone have time to help with finding some nuts and bolts? Cause I have no idea what these things are." I said happily, waving the little note like a white flag.

Pinaco was the one to help me out, finding every piece easily and going down to deliver the parts. Leaving me with the sparkle man, who was currently smiling and sparkling at me. "Anything I can do for you, Armstrong?" I asked, giving a slight step back. "Yes, I am curious about your alchemy. Would you like a spar?" The giant man asked, giving me a reason to stretch a huge grin. "Heck yeah, Major. I wanna see if I can kick your butt!" And we were out.

I stared into the squinty eyes of the strong armed alchemist, measuring him up before making a move. One slight tension of his right bicep and we started our duel. I instantly clapped my hands and through ice shards in the generals direction, simultaneously dodging his rock projectiles. I managed to hit him a few times, though he got me just as much. Soon we were both panting but still going strong. "Come on Major, that the best you got? Or are you holding back?" Taunting was never a good thing to do, but it got the fight to heat up.

Armstrong tossed a few boulders as I clapped my hands together, no moving from my position as the rock flew at me. My hand touched the rock surface and exploded in a cloud of sand, obscuring all view. I gave a smile and dashed forward and jumped into the air, twisting into a steep dive. "My turn." I smiled and landed a hard kick on Armstrong's blocking arm. "Very good, though now you are open." He swung at me. True enough, I was wide open and no way to dodge. I was hit on the hip and sent flying, landing in a skidding roll. "Alright...done." I panted, not budging from the spot in the dirt.

I was carried in by the massive man and set down on the couch. "You fight well. Practice more and you may just beat me some day." The man laughed and left for the kitchen. Ed was looking at me as he walked into the room. "Something I should know?" He asked. I gave a tired laugh and shook my head. "Just got my butt handed to me. Hows everything going with Winry? She taken a break yet?" Ed shook his head as well. "Nah, she's bound and determined to get those limbs done A.S.A.P."

And this was the routine for the next two days. Me fighting Armstrong until I fall into exhausting and talking to Ed till bed. When Winry came up for air, she had three new mechanical limbs ready for attachment. "Not my favorite part, but well worth it. " I said, sitting on a crate while Ed and I had our parts placed properly. "Ok you two. On the count of three." Pinaco said, making both Edward and myself take a breath. "One" The rope clicked as Winry set the parts. "Two" I closed my eyes for the pain. "Three." Ed gave a grunt of withheld pain while I gave a small whimper.

"OK, we need to have them in the back to recoup. Would you mind?" Pinaco asked, looking up at Armstrong. He nodded and easily lifted Ed and I over to the cots, I held my left shoulder as the nerves readjusted to having a metal arm. "That's a lot rougher than I remember." I grumbled. Ed nodded. "Yeah. Good thing it doesn't last long." He said and slowly sat up. I stayed down for a moment longer.

Ed and Al had a spar while I looked for my necklace in the yard. I seemed to have lost it while sparring with the Major the other day. "Ah-hah!" I yelled in triumph and lifted the silver pendant to my eyes. "Thought you could get away so soon, stupid necklace. I shall always find you!" I clipped my watch pendant back into place and was knocked over by a flying Edward. "OOF! Hey! Don't bring me into your little fights! I just found my necklace, now get off shrimp!" I yelled from under the blonde boy.

Now if you haven't noticed, Edward does not like being called small. Which is what I just stupidly did in a fit of anger. So, I was promptly unsquashed then hoisted into the air. "Who're you calling a microscopic pipsqueak that can't be seen with a microscope?!" And I thought today was going so well. Unfortunately, I have yet to master the art of holding ones tongue. So this is what happened when I opened my mouth.

"Well, I didn't say it. But whatever you want to think of yourself as is fine with me." I scoffed and was soon tossed into a tree, into which I scrambled into. "YOU GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO CAUSE A CONCUSSION WITH ONE PUNCH!" And on and on it goes for the next hour.

Thankfully our train arrived and I was able to escape the tiny wrath of the midget. Yeah, I never learn. I sat on the roof of the train, feeling the wind blow through my long white hair. My red eyes trained on the smoke stack of the engine. Blue skies covered above while green grassy planes glided by below. Pure bliss.

I knew that my little group were frantically looking for their small albino friend, but I wasn't ready to leave this view quite yet. Well, until a certain blonde poked his head up from one of the emergency escape hatches. "THERE YOU ARE! GET DOWN FROM HERE, EVERYONE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" he yelled out over the rushing wind. I gave a huff and climbed down the side and into the cart.

After more chasing and running, the stop for Central finally arrived. Ed was happy to be back and ready to crunch into Marco's notes. That is, until two officers mistake Alphonse for Edward...Again. "So, you two get babysitters?" I piped in, knowing full well that Ed and Al were not happy about this fact. "I wouldn't say babysitters." The female Officer said, I believe she said Ross earlier. "We are extra protection while Scar is in the area." I gave a nod and looked at the boys. "So, to the library?"

Instead of books, we found burnt remains of the first branch library. "Well, this sucks." I grumbled, kicking a pebble into the ashes.

After a few conversations with some people, we found Sheshka's place. Hoping for some help when we arrived at her house. We opened the door to a mountain maze of books. "Hello, Sheshka? You home?" Ed called out into the book jungle. I popped my head in a little further and saw some of the books toppled over. "Oh gosh, a bookalanch!" I said and dashed over to the pile. "And there's a mousy Sheshka here too!"

We quickly uncovered Sheshka how promptly thanked us repeatedly. Ed and Al commenced for asking for help while I scurried around to see what all of these books were. I had found books on every subject, even alchemy in my field, water. "Pardon me. would it be alright if I borrow this?" I held up the book for the mousy girl to see. "Oh, you're interested in water alchemy? Well, I've already read it so you can have it for keeps." She smiled at me. I gave a happy dance and sat down to read.

"...Ai? Kai! We gotta lead, come on!" Edward shouted at me, causing me to come out of the beautiful knowledge i was soaking up. "Aw, come on Ed! I was just learning how to create a GIANT WAVE purely out of sand!" I yelled as the shorty drug me away, not waiting for me to get up and walk. We ended up at the library, the one that was still intact, to hold up and study.

"So, deciphering a cook book to get Marco's notes is the sure-fire way to get to making a philosophers stone?" I questioned as I decoded another line of chicken roast into some alchemy thing. "Yes, Kai. Now just get working." Ed said with a pen in his mouth. I huffed and started on the next line.

After three more hours, I gave up. "My brain is pudding!" I yelled, throwing a book into the air. "Yeah, mine too." A blonde figure mumbled from the table. "I opt. for a walk. Anyone with me?" I said and got up from my seat. No one wanted to go with me, so I left on my own. "Hey there, Ross. Just going for a walk, be back soon." And I was gone into the darkness.

Upon my walk I saw a tall, tan and white haired killer. Now just who could that be you might ask? Well, it's none other than the lovely scar man! He was acting all suspicious so I decided to tail him, what a wonderful idea!

Not, he ended up at some abandoned building with Al. How he got there, I had no clue. Anyway, I walked around the place and saw a suitable way into the old place. The air ducts. I crawled in and along the ducts until I spotted something, or rather someone, who resembled a palm tree. Creepy dude just walked along like nothing was wrong with walking in an old abandoned building that could crumble at a sneeze.

What would be the best course of action at this point? Follow him? Pounce on him? maybe even just put him in a water bubble. I recently read the way to do that, sounds fun. But curiosity got the better of me and I just followed him. I know, boring!

When the foliage came to a stop, he was in a room with a sexy woman and a rather short, fat man. -Well, now we have a party. so what they gonna do now?- I wondered to myself. Though I didn't have to wait long. "Are they here, Envy?" The woman asked. The palm tree answered her. "Yeah, pipsqueak should be here soon." Well, I knew who the pipsqueak was and he would blow a gasket if he knew of the nickname. A soft giggle slipped past me before I could stifle it.

"And what do we have here?" The green haired person asked, suddenly all in my bubble. "Yikes!" I squealed, right before toppling over and onto the floor. "Aw man! I just ruined my awesome entrance. Fudge monkeys." The envy person silently stepped up to me with curious eyes. "Just who are you?" He asked. -They don't know who I am? Sweet! I can use this.- I gave a smirk to the tree and stood up, dusting off my pants. "No one you would know about, obviously. But also one of much importance. Tell me, Envy. What are you going to do with Edward Elric and his brother?" I asked, putting on a much sophisticated voice.

Envy blinked, obviously not expecting me to know his name. Soon, he recovered enough to give me a smirk of his own. "That's for us to know. But I'm sure you'll find out eventually." Oh goody, a snarky one. We glared at each other before I ducked to the ground, an elongated nail shot where I was standing. "Nice manicure, how much you pay for it?" I scoffed, dodging a kick for Envy. I dodged and taunted for a time, but like before, taunting is never a good thing to do. "Oh come on palm tree! Just land a hit already."

It would seem that Envy didn't like my nickname for him, kinda like a shorty I know. The foliage got my square in the jaw, though it wasn't a fist that hit me. I grabbed my new gash as I saw his arm glistening like a blade. No, it was a blade! "Holy honker! That ain't normal!" I got a smirk from him as his arm returned to normal. "Well, too bad I ain't normal." My chances of getting out were getting slim, I couldn't think of a way out. "Come on little brain, think for once." I mumbled, my eyes darting around like a trapped dog.

Envy's smirk never left his face as he readied himself for one last attack. I glanced back at him and steadied my breathing, feeling a power surge up. A power I have yet to understand since I was bitten by that stupid dog. I felt my strength pulse and my eye site went golden, my throat ripped out a growl. Just before Envy could move, I lunged at him. Taking him through the wall and to a hallway. I could see his eyes widen to an almost comical size as my words formed around a thick muzzle. "Never attack a cornered dog."

 **(A/N: I am so sorry for having a late update! I am working on chapter five as of now and should be out soon! Please continue reading and let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. Please no Grammar Nazi's, I know my grammar sucks.**

 **Bye~Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf with Questions

I could feel every muscle move as I bounded away from that place. Envy's panicked face staring at me as I noticed the reflection in his violet eyes. A terrifying white wolf with dripping fangs and yellow eyes. It was enough to scar me into running and I haven't stopped. I have no idea how long I ran, or even where I was going. But wherever it was, was way better that that place.

I think I slowed to a run somewhere in the slums. The air smelled really bad and I could feel my fur matting with sweat. Padding through the streets, I tried to think of how all this happened. Like how changing into a wolf was possible, or how I never knew about it from all the times I almost died before. Before I could talk I felt normal, minus the freakish scars I hide, but normal none the less. Now I was a wolf girl who can't change back, or at least can't figure out how.

wondering was a good way to think, especially when no one was going to bother a giant dog. I had to admit, Envy's face was priceless. He may have needed a new pair of shorts after seeing me change. I gave a dog-ish laugh as I walked. Maybe he'll think twice before fighting me again.

Down another ally and I was by the library. -How on earth did I end up here?- I mentally asked, padding up the steps and into the building of books. I found a space big enough for me to curl into and think for awhile more, but my body begged for sleep instead. So, as my mind wondered I slipped into a fitful sleep filled with wolves and men in lab coats.

My nightmares were interrupted by Ross calling out my name. though in my sleepy fog I forgot that I was a giant wolf, not a little albino girl. I let out a yawn and padded over to the officer who was clearly frightened when she saw me. "A Dog?! I-In the library?" She yelled out, pulling out her pistol and pointing it right at me. Another yawn and I slumped on the floor, gosh was I ever tired. I stretched and found that my joints were stiff. My joints popped and groaned as I continued to stretch them out. I heard Ross gasp as I could feel carpet instead of fur. "Oh hey, I'm not a dog anymore. That's nice." I said from the floor, glancing down at my now clothes-less form. "EEP! A-am I ever glad that Y-You're a female." I laughed, quickly trying to hide myself from view.

Ross had found some spare clothes in the car she drove and handed them to me. "They might be a bit big, but better than the buff. " She said as I pulled on the shirt and shorts. They were indeed big, but comfy though they didn't cover my scars like my jacket and pants. -Wonder what happened to them?- I pondered as I was taken to the hospital. Ed was there with a pissed of Al, which was quite backwards. At least they are alive, I was worried about what those people were planning.

"Hello there! What happened to you guys? I was worried about what that palm tree said, or wouldn't say." I said in greeting as I bounded into the room, no need for them to know I was a dog of some sort. "We found a lead to the philosophers stone, but it blew up in our faces. But what got us was that one of the humonculi kept grumbling about an albino girl changing into a giant dog." Well, it was worth hoping for anyway.

I started with my tailing of scar, then meeting with the palm tree and the other two. Ed was quiet while Al seemed to be elsewhere. "And I was just wondering around like a giant dog thing! When I found myself back at the library I fell asleep and woke up to Ross calling for me. When I went to her my bones grew stiff and started popping. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor butt naked with Ross pale as a ghost." I finished, The blonde and the armor both looked stunned. "So he wasn't crazy?" I blinked. "You mean I could have lied and you wouldn't have cared?!"

The day wore on with me questions going unanswered and even worse, Ed and Al are going to meet their master. Leaving me here to look after everyone and make sure everything goes smoothly. yippy.

Did you know, that when you get used to being with people you like to be around leave, everyone who hates you stick out like a sore thumb and you can hear every word they breath? Well, you can and it is getting on my last nerve! I was just walking around, not picking any pockets or bumping into anybody. The butcher, which I swear is my blood enemy, threw a knife at me. Almost got my ear! I dashed out from the plaza and into a more quiet part of town. Yup, the slums, lovely place minus the smell.

Walking seemed to be the only way I could calm down now, though I have no idea why I was so uptight. Till I caught a whiff of a certain palm tree, then I knew trouble was coming. Letting my gut guide me, I ran down a side street and into a window. Through a building and over a wall. A couple miles down and a tree to the face later, I was staring up at that idiotic smirk. "Glade to run into you pup, you're coming with me."

I swiftly clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground I sat on. Causing a familiar hole to open up, though I closed it up this time around. Didn't want any pursuers in my hole. I quickly dove to the sewers and run like the devil down one of the pipes, though I almost fell into the icky water several times. "You thought you could just up and run? You have no idea what you're dealing with." The snarky voice of Envy echoed from behind me.

"What in the name of lollipops do you want with me?" I said, annoyed with all this chasing and running around. I turned to face the palm tree with my hands on my hips. "Oh, I just want to get back at you. You see, I hate feeling weak. And that's what you made me feel when you changed into that freaking dog!...Wait, did you say lollipops?" And he took my distraction! I dashed up to him and got him square in the jaw, much like he did me. Which is in the process of healing by the way, six stitches in this puppy. (Quite literally)

Envy stumbled back a step with a pissed off glare. "Yeah yeah, you don't like feeling weak. Get used to it, I feel like that on a daily basis." I shrugged off his glare and prepared for a fight. The boy did the same, his whole body one tense muscle. A muscle that I could read better than A book. Though if the words move faster than your brain, you are screwed.

Lunging and dodging commenced in a deadly dance, Envy's arms now blades as I bent and twisted a mere breath away from them. All I needed was one second to clap my hands. Two more strikes and my opportunity came, I dove into the water while clapping my hands. I caught a glimpse of a baffled palm tree before I hit the water.

Before Envy could question what happened, a massive tidal wave crashed over the side and drug him in. I swam by his side with a bubble mask over my mouth and nose. Sticking out my tongue, I sent a wave to make him go deeper into the murky water. I could hear his gurgled screaming very well as I followed just out of reach. He was in my element, and from what Ed told me about the humonculi, this guy wouldn't die easily. We reached the bottom and Envy has long run out of air, though he was still kicking to get to the surface.

I could feel his anger and decided to be nice, dissipating the water around us. Envy coughed up who knows what and my bubble simply popped. "Now you know not to fight me near water... or just fighting me. Though I can't beat Armstrong for some reason." I said, tapping my finger on my chip. Envy recovered quickly because soon I was tackled by him. "Why don't you just shut up for once! It's no wonder the Elrics left you behind." He yelled, landing a good punch on my gashed jaw. My wolf strength surged and I pinned him down. I howled, anger of my own boiling to the breaking point. "You know nothing of me, not even my name. Piss me off anymore, and there wont be enough of you to regenerate."

I leapt back the the walkway, enclosing the water around the humonculos and walking away. Seething in anger I bounded back to the surface and started running. I seems that all I do is run from my problems, though that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to run right out of my messed up life and back to my parents who held me close, back to my sister who kept my secrets. But I could never return to them, never go back to being a happy family. Never be human again.

My running ceased when Colonel Mustang came into view. I don't remember when, but I changed into my wolf at some point during my running. Or was it when I threatened Envy? Well, when Mustang saw me he snapped his fingers before I could take a breath. The pain was blinding and I let out a yelping howl. Out of breath already, I turned tail and stumbled away. My fur singed and smoldering as I limped to my hotel room, thanking whatever being gave me the luck of having no one at the hotel at this time.

Nudging the door open, I slipped into my room and shut the door back. I limped to the bathroom as I felt my joints stiffen and start to pop. Blistered skin replaced burnt fur and A pained gasp escaped my mouth as my spine popped into place. "Note to self...never...walk up to Mustang...while...wolf." I grumbled letting the blackness take over my shivering form.

I awoke to birds chirping and a sneeze. Sitting up, I immediately regretted that decision. The blistered burns cracking open with the small movement. I hissed and slowly got up anyway, in desperate need of clothing and a shower. Quickly, I bathed and dressed my burns then myself. My favorite black jacket gone for good replaced by a cheap blue one and the black pants by white ones. I hate being broke, but hey, not nude anymore. (If you're wondering, I had Ross gather some clothes for me, I did not leave the room in my previous state.)

Walking over to the Colonels office, I made the decision to give that man a piece of my mind after he torched my hide! "Colonel hot head, I have a bone to pick with you." I announced, busted into his office with Hawkeye reaching for her pistol. "Kai, what brings you here?" The man asked, a tick forming on his forehead. "Simple, you heard that I can change into a dog. Am I right?" I continued after his nod. "Then did you know that it was my hide you charred last night!" I roared out, Mustang quickly piecing together what I was talking about. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was you. Your dog form is more like a wolf than a simple canine."

Three...two...one. *clap* I doused the Colonels office and left, Mustang yelling about important documents as I stormed away. When I reached the streets again I walked over to Hughes' place, Gracia had the ability to cheer me up. I knocked on the door to no answer, knocking again I noticed that there were flowers at the steps. -what could these be for?- I wondered as I left the house and bumped into the woman I wanted to see, though not how I wanted to see her. Gracia and Elisia had red puffy eyes from crying and both wearing black. "What's going on? Are you two ok?" I asked, all anger vanishing. "No Kai, we're not. Hughes...Hughes was killed last night." Gracia said through another round of tears.

Hughes? The guy who couldn't stop smiling, even if you took his ice cream? He was dead? "What do you mean killed? I just saw him before the brothers left." My mind refused to accept his death. "I mean that you were supposed to protect him! That's why Edward left you, to make sure everyone was safe! And...and Hughes is dead because you were off somewhere doing who knows what." Gracia continued her grieving rush while my brain was in complete shock.

-Hughes is dead because of me? I guess that does make sense, seeing as Ed did saw to keep an eye on everyone. Now...I failed. And it's all my fault.- There was no one else to blame but me. I dropped me head in shame in front of the woman I called friend. "I don't want to see you again. Please leave." With that, I left. I left central but foot, running once again. The early morning sun soon dipping low into the horizon. Hughes was dead because of me, how was I ever going to face Edward and Alphonse? How can I tell them that I was the reason that their friend was dead? That I was not there to protect him when he needed me most?

The night wore on as I ran, changing back into my wolf as the moon gave me strength to run in my grief. -how far will I run?-

 **(A/N: Ok, double posting in one day! Now I'm pooped... Hope you enjoy! Tune in next time to see where our little Albino wolf girl goes!**

 **Bye~Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Pawprints

It's weird how you can almost run from your troubles, only for them to hit you when you look back. I never knew how to face my failures but I was beginning to understand why I needed to. Several days have passed since I ran from Central with my tail between my legs, since I've seen my friends. But I had no idea how I was to face them if I found them.

I found myself in Dublith, A small town that would likely kill a wolf as big as me. Snatching up a pair of drying clothes, I made my way through town wondering where I've heard of this town. Defiantly never been here, but maybe Ed and Al have? "Wait a sec...Didn't the brothers say something about a cover while they go after scar dude?" I said to myself as the two I was thinking of came into view, kneeling in front of a powerful looking woman.

Well, there goes my life, chucked right out the window and run over by a train. Fantabulous, time for some major explaining or lying. Or I could just risk it and run..."Kai? What are you doing here?" The voice of Alphonse Elric reached my ears and I mentally bashed my head. "Who me? I, um, I had an errand to run...A~and I...I suck at lying." I said, bowing my head as Ed looked at me with the 'I-know-you're-lying' look.

Soon enough, Izumi-sensei had me telling the whole story with one glance. "...And now I'm here. Running from my problems and such, as per usual." I said, my voice hollow and depressed. Izumi looked at me, her eyes focused on me with emotions of sympathy. "I highly doubt Hughes death was your fault. It seems as though you had your own problems at the time, leaving you indisposed." She said, Ed and Al nodding their agreement.

"Regardless, he's gone now because I wasn't strong enough to help him." Edward let out an exasperated sigh and got up. "If you're so weak, how come Envy was drowned twice by you and beat to a pulp? Last I checked he could pound in anyone's face without a problem."The blonde looked down at me from my spot on the floor. "No matter what you say, Hughes' death was never your fault. And even if it was, you're still our friend." He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair, causing it to fluff out. I laughed and gave a tearful smile. "Yeah, guess I'm stuck with you guys now." For that, I was tackled.

The next morning, Izumi dumped the boys off at an Island and took me for a long chat about my past. "Tell me, Kai. How is your hair white and eyes red, yet your skin so pale? Clearly your not Ishbalan, yet you have similarities." I pulled at a strand of my hair and looked at my lap. "Well, Izumi-Sensei. I happen to be half Ishbalan on my fathers side, my mother was from the west. They met on one of her travels and stayed together ever since." The woman hummed and asked another question. "The brothers say you are an alchemist, what is your strong point?" That one was easy. "I practice on water alchemy, though I am also good at earth and wind. I like to think of myself like an Elemental Alchemist, not just centered on one." Another hum and another question. "Where are your parents? Surely they would be worried about you." I fiddled with a button as I looked down. "I don't know."

A few more days and the boys were back, answering the riddle and smiling. Before we left, my eyes caught a boy with messy black hair and wide blue eyes. I looked back over to the leaving party and turned to the boy. "Who are you? Are you lost?" I asked him, kneeling down to his level. His eyes widen and shook his head, obviously scared for his safety. "Hey, no need to be scared. I promise I will do nothing to hurt you. Look, no weapons." I shook my jacket off and showed the boy, I even dusted down my pants. It seemed to have done the trick as the boy leapt from the bushes and into my arms, shivering like a lost puppy.

Back at Izumi's, Ed seemed a bit pissy towards the boy. We found out that he could do alchemy without a circle, though the boy didn't have a clue as to how he did it. I gave him the name Joey because I couldn't get him to stop bouncing when I got him to calm down. Joey seemed to be happy as I walked him around town, even with a nosy shorty and a clunky companion sneaking behind us. "Hey, look at this!" He would shout before dashing off to look inside a window of a shop, I would laugh and dash after him. Winry was shopping for automail parts or in the spare room while I have been here, but it was fun none the less.

"You two know that I can hear, smell and sense you. Right?" I asked and swiftly turned to the two stalkers. They both froze as I took the all knowing woman stance. (Feet spread apart, fists on hips and a steely glare.) "I know you don't like Joey, but you're just gonna have to get over it. I will not let you hurt him and vise versa." Edward came out of his fright and stood straight. "Well, have you noticed his arm and leg? They're different shades and just popping up on a deserted Island isn't normal either." I gave the blonde a roll of my eyes. "I know, Ed. He is different, I can smell that much. But what are you going to do about it? He's still a kid, a kid who has zero memories." I said while picking up the boy and walking back to Izumi's.

That night was a fiasco. Edward busting into Joey's room, not knowing that I was caring for him, and causing a huge ruckus. The morning was no better. Winry and I gave Joey a bath and a phone receiver dangled from the ceiling, Al's voice coming from it. After checking for a scar Ed came through a hole in the ceiling and started yelling again, yelling about the boy having his arm and leg. I decided to use my deadly calm voice on the shrimp to get his attention.

"So, Edward Elric. Your want to rip these limbs off and let the boy bleed out while you attach the limbs to yourself? I know their yours, but they seem very much attached to Joey right now. If you're going to hurt him, I suggest you start running for him. Cause I am not going to just sit and let it happen." Ed's eyes bulged out when I shifted to my wolf, grabbing up Joey and busting through the window. I know I saw this a lot, but I ran again. Though this time, I know exactly how far I went. I was stopped behind the headquarters building with a familiar palm tree above me with a familiar smirk. "Hey there, wolf girl."

I tossed Joey onto my back. "Hang on tight." I growled as I leapt to meet the foliage on the roof. Envy glared at me as I bristled my fur, ready for anything he could do. "Out of all my four hundred and fifty years of life, I have never fought a werewolf before." My turn to give a doggish smirk. "And you may not have that chance again." I took a running leap and landed on the headquarters, I could get used to this kind of strength. I bolted across the roof and jumped off the other side, practically flying from rooftop to rooftop. Joey was scared at first, then he grew to love the feeling of flying. He laughed every time I jumped and whooped when I landed. -gosh, I love this kid!-

Izumi's house came into view and I dove through through the broken window. One bark and I gave Joey to the woman and dashed off again, trying to get Envy out of the way. My wolf instinct telling me that he was in danger. Back tracking, I found Envy looking around for any sign of a wolf. Too bad the hunter became the hunted. Pouncing on him, I was able to pin him down. "What are you up to, palm tree?" I growled out, my voice being hidden under the snarls. "Just distracting you, nothing more." He smirked. My gut back-flipped and I stared him down, Yellow clashing with violet. I gave a deep growl and picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, mutt? Put me down!" Envy yelled out, sending out a knife like arm and catching my ear. I jerked him up and grabbed a better hold from his neck. He hissed in pain as I started to run back to the teachers place, hoping I'm not too late.

I skid around a corner just in time to see two military personnel carry Joey away. My anger pulsed and a growl ripped through the air, making the men freeze in mid stride. I dumped Envy and charged at the two, aiming for the small boy with the oraboris on his foot. My jaws locked on the first thing it touched, one of the men arms. He dropped Joey as he thrust his hand at me. His hand touched my necklace and it glowed an eery red then exploded, catching me off guard enough to get away from me.

Joey was a mere two feet from me, though the blast took my bearings I was still able to scoop him up and run off. -No one is going to get hurt if I can help it.- The one person I forgot about was the one person to jump me. Envy caught my flesh shoulder in his knife arm, making me yelp and drop Joey. "Now, be a good dog and stay down." I was pinned to the floor and Joey was picked up. "You eat up." Envy said, forcing red stones down the boy's throat. My anger hit the limit and my conscious mind turned off, letting my full wolf instincts take over.

Red, it was all I could see. But the sounds were clear as day, the screams and crying as I tasted the metallic rust of blood on my tongue. I could hear my wolf growl in contempt as a bone snapped in my jaws. Voices could be heard, but I couldn't make out the words as my wolf howled in triumph over the kills it's made. Soon though, the red stared to fade and I was able to make out what I saw.

Bodies of humans littered the street as my wolf walked towards a shell shocked Envy. I must have chased him all over town and my wolf had finally cornered him. It was proud and wanted me to see his final moments of life. All I could see was the blood that dripped from my paws, the taste of blood still fresh and the bodies of mothers holding their infants on the ground. My mind came around just enough to capture my body and make it freeze, not able to take another step. Now I could hear Edward yelling from behind, screaming at me to stop and help Izumi. -I hurt Izumi? their teacher? I-I really am a monster.- I shook my head and crouched down, not wanting to see the death I had caused. -please, make the screaming stop!-

I let out a howl that soon turned into a human scream, my body changing back into my human form. My naked body shook as I cried, the pain and sorrow of the deceased crept though my being. I was no longer able to hear Edwards shouts, nor able to see where Envy was. My eyes were filled with tears and my voice had yet to cease it's cry. There was no way I could be forgiven for this.

Pain was all I could feel as I lay on a bed, how I got there was a mystery. But all I knew was that I felt to be on fire, my very bones melting and reforming. I heard my voice scream then howl in pain as my body turned from human to wolf then back, over and over again. A cool cloth passed over my forehead, though it did little good. "I have no idea what that humonculs injected in her, but it seems to be wearing down." I heard someone say but I couldn't place who said it. "She's been screaming for the past two days. I sure hope she'll be ok soon" Another said, it sounded like a boy in a tunnel. "Give her another day and she should be up again." The earlier voice said.

I tried to open my eyes but they were far too heavy, even a finger was impossible to lift. I settled with panting as the burning died down enough to silence my screams to mere whimpers. "Teacher, do you think Envy can get out of that cage? I know Kai made it before all this, but will it hold him?" Another voice asked, a hum came from my side before it answered. "I think it will. It is made rather well and I would like to know how she made it. There are no cracks for him to morph out of and is strong enough to keep in." Cage? Envy? What are they talking about? I thought I killed hundreds and hurt Izumi, not capture a palm tree and end up sick. A clank of metal interrupted my thoughts as the boy spoke. "She must have combined glass and metal somehow and made a clear box strong enough to hold a raging rhino. Though like you said, I would like to know how she did it."

The voices soon left and my memories returned. -Edward, Alphonse and Izumi. Those were the ones talking. Winry must have been busy or silent, but I still don't understand the Envy in a box. Also, how come no one is talking about the murdering spree my wolf had? Shouldn't that be front page news?- I thought to myself as the burning left my system entirely. My eyes could finally open and I took in where I was. The spare room at Izumi's house, Winry must be busy due to the missing girl from her bed.

I was able to sit up, with much difficulty, and stretch my stiff muscles. "Whatever they were talking about, Envy with a drug or something, remind me to jab him with it." I said to myself. If sitting up was difficult, standing was next to impossible. Unfortunately for me, nature calls and the bathroom is down the hall. I soon met the floor and just crawled my way across the room and to the bathroom. It would seem that my stomach was empty or would have lost it just now as the world tilted and I ended up in the tub. "What a wonderful way to wake up." A cheery voice said.

Winry just so happened to be coming up when I had to take a bathroom break. "Need some help?" She giggled, offering me her hand. "Yeah." I mumbled and grabbed the mechanics hand. She pulled me up with ease and helped me with my business. Soon I was back in bed with Winry smiling at me. "Everyone will be happy that you're awake now. We've been so worried." I gave the girl a quizzical look. "What happened?" Winry gave me a look of her own. "You saved Joey and ran off with him. I don't know what happened after that, but Ed, Al and Izumi found you shifting in and out of your wolf form with Envy trapped in a box. Joey was gone but at least you're ok."

I cocked my head to one side. With the non-existent mention of death and destruction, I was willing to bet my wolf decided to give me that nightmare just to mess with my head. I could feel it chuckle as I thought, confirming my thoughts. Giving out a sigh of relief, I sunk down in the pillows ans let darkness take me. Even if nightmare waited for me in my dreams.

 **(A/N: Oh hey! Another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy. Please R &R! **

**Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Envy in a box

Shoulder? In a sling. Head? Wrapped in bandages. Mental state? Screwed. This was how my week went. Being walked outside with The brothers or Winry, sometimes everyone. Keeping an eye on everyone I passed as my mind showed them as dead in my nightmares. Sleep was impossible to get anymore and was now declared insomniac. Food tasted like sand and water like rust, not to mention nothing stayed down for very long. Is short, being melted from the inside was way better than this.

Ed and Al left to go get some medicine for Izumi while I shivered under a blanket. My mind still seeing blood on my paws and the taste of the red liquid still fresh. "Kai? Come on, you have to tell me whats going on. you've been like this for days, tell me what's wrong." Winry said from my side. I shivered again as my mouth started to move. "I- I killed so many...I didn't mean it... I c-can still see them, dead on the streets. How come you guys can't see them? Why is it that I can still hear their screams?" My voice was barely a whisper, but Izumi was still able to hear it. My blanket was jerked away and I was drug down to the basement where a pissed Envy sat in a cage.

"So, you finally decided to visit? Huh? What's wrong with the mutt?" Envy asked, standing up to get a better look at me. Through my eyes, I could still see him cowering in fear before my beast form. Winry held me upright as Izumi stared Envy down. "I want to know what you gave Kai. It caused her shifting to run wild and now she is hallucinating continuously. What have you done to the girl?" Her strong and powerful voice did little to break the humonculos.

Envy sat back down with his eyes trained on me, searching for a reason to my behavior. I growled in warning as his eyes locked with mine. Winry stepped in and looked down at the boy. "Why are you so stubborn? We just need to know what you gave her." Envy leaned back and contemplated his answer. Giving me one last glance, he sighed. "I have no idea what it's called, but the effects were supposed to be parallelization. Not this crap." I felt my wolf jump at the sound of his voice, taking every inch of strength to keep it on a leash. My wolf wanted his blood more than anything and I was going to die before I let my dreams become reality.

Izumi crossed her arms as Envy relaxed. "Prove it." The foliage was taken aback by her request. "How am I supposed to do that? The drug was a powder and I stuck it in her when I stabbed the wolf! There's none left." Winry gasped and looked at my shoulder, easily taking the bandage off to look at the wound underneath. Puss oozed from the gash making me gag from the smell. Both females had a look of horror, even Envy had a sympathetic face. I crinkled my nose and looked away, my empty stomach twisting in a knot.

I was taken back upstairs and placed on the couch, ordered not to move and left alone. My vision went red as I heard my wolf howl in victory, thinking it would have it's fun after I'm gone. -Too bad, wolf. If I die, you're coming with me. This is my body and I refuse to let you control it.- I got a growl in response as black spots filled my vision to replace the red. My bones began to burn as my wolf form tried to surface, making me fight to stay human.

An older lady came in to help, looking over my arm and feeling my temperature. "Her body is too hot no wonder she's hallucinating. Girl, get hot water. Izumi, hold this one down. She is going to fight once I start cleaning that wound of hers." She instructed. Soon I was in a restraining hold and I whimpered. "It will be over soon, just relax and let the Dante work."

I grit my teeth as the woman started to reopen my wound and clean out the infection. The room soon smelled of sickness as the woman worked. Dante worked quickly but efficiently, soon stitching up the gash and wrapping it in clean gauze. "Now, she needs to rest and get that fever down. Keep her cool and that wound dry, you don't want her getting another infection." She then bid us good bye and Izumi followed behind her.

Winry stayed beside me that night as my fever soon broke. The morning came with both Winry and myself on a train to regroup with Ed. Seems that he got himself into a fare amount of trouble while I was out. Oh yeah, I also had Envy in a small version of his box. I shrunk it so that it could fit in my pocket and now I had an Envy style mouse tucked away. As if I would just let him go, he's far too cute to do that now.

On the train, Winry was busy with some mechanical problem and I got to chat with my new miniature friend. "No matter what you say, I will not tell you about myself." The small mouse huffed and turned his back to me. I gave a sigh and place the box on the window sill. "Well, then enjoy the view. I'm going top side to get that air I need." Before I could get up I heard Envy squeak out. "Would you take me too?" So, I stuffed him in my pocket and climbed out the window. "Hey, Kai? I don' think that' such a good idea." I heard Winry say as I pulled myself on top of the car. "No worries, my dear blondy. I shall not cause much damage." I giggled down to my friend and settled myself in the center of the train car, the perfect spot.

Digging out the box, I place Envy beside me. "And here you have the wide open sky with no sight restrictions." I sighed, flopping back to view the clouds roll past me. "You sure are a weird wolf girl. Tell me, are you a chimera?" I shook my head and turned to the mouse boy. "Honestly, I'm not quite sure what I am anymore. First off, I'm half Ishbalan. Second, I was bit by a wolf/dog...All I know is that it was huge and canine. And now I have the ability to change into a wolf at will. Even if I am terrified of the beast getting loose." I mumbled the last part, though I'm sure he heard it anyway.

We were back in Risanbol and Envy and I had become somewhat friends. He still seems sore to the fact that I can kick his butt from her to Hong Kong though. I found Ed waiting for us with a disheartened look, Al just behind him. This was not going to be a good day.

Turns out that I was right. Greed, another Humonculus, was killed by Edward. Dante, the woman who helped me, was the boss of everything going bad in Amestris. And we have been pulled right in the middle of it all. "Well, I get sick and all this stuff happens. Remind me to never get injected with crap again." I said, my head meeting the table with a loud thud. "It's not my fault you had gotten an infection." Envy squeaked from my pocket. The voice shacked Ed and Al into silence, funny how I am always around when they give a reaction of surprise.

"Oh yeah, forgot I put him there." I mumbled as I dug through my pocket and pulled out a mouse Envy. "I am not going to ask why you have a mouse in a box." Ed said, giving the mouse a glance. "You will when you find out who it is." Envy smirked, which is surprising in itself. The shrimp and the armor both shrieked and skidded away from the table. "Oh guys, don't be so dramatic. It's just Envy in a box."

A few minutes and an explanation later, Ed and Al were up to speed with the Envy thing. Also on my near death infection that was healed by Dante. I was silently praying that she didn't do anything to my arm as they told me about the humonculi and that she was controlling them. "Well, this is all a big rainbow of sprinkles that we've managed to get into. How are we going to solve this big problem?" I said, thumping my head on the table again. "You know, the little brain you have left is going to be pudding soon." Envy pipped in after the third thud. "Ha ha...I think it just did actually. What if Envy here tells us where Dante is?" I was met with eyes that questioned my sanity.

My suggestion wasn't that bad! Ok, so I know that Envy wouldn't help us out. But that does not mean that I should be put in the corner! The others were making plans to head south again, trying to catch scar dude for answers. I on the other hand, was thinking of a way to find this Dante lady. -Ok, no help from the friends or frienemy. So, Dante is in control? Then...She would want a front row seat of everything happening...Right?- My thoughts went in circles as I stayed seated in my corner, Envy sitting beside me cause shorty didn't want him around.

For some reason, my thoughts never stayed in my head. With my voice in perfect condition, it was quite hard to shut up sometimes. Envy caught every word of my mumbled thoughts and decided to give an input. "You should look for somewhere where you could see from all angles." I looked down at my little mousy friend. "Kinda like in the middle? Like..." My mind clicked. "Central."

Ed and Al went south to find scar and I went straight for the Capitol. If Envy wanted me to go there, then something was going down. Envy was in my pocket again as I ran over the train cars, not the smartest thing to do but I always thought better while on the run.

I made it to the engine and turned to run back, forgetting that I was on a train and the wind was blowing down. Needless to say, I was kissing the train car and then the ground in four seconds flat. "Well... that could have gone better." I grumbled. A cracking sound came from my pocket making me look to see what happened. Envy tumbled out and grew to his normal palm tree size. "Oops." Was all I could say.

"Man, is it ever nice to be out of that box!" The humonulus said as he stretched his arms. I was still on my butt as I looked up at him. "Yeah, sorry it was so small. Can't exactly fit you in my pocket being all normal sized and all." I laughed, hoping that Envy would try to kill me. He just looked down at me and smirked. "Come on, it's a long walk to Central." I blinked, not killing me? Can't argue with that. "Right! Though, how fast can you run?"

It was a new record! Envy and I beat the train to Central! Time for fireworks and booze! Yeah right, as if anyone would believe us. Well, me anyway. Envy just rode on my back like a lazy butt while I was forced to run like a dog, quite literally I might add. -Good thing is, the demon wolf didn't try to take over...or was that all in my head as well?- Once we walked into the busy streets, I could feel every eye on me. Being a giant wolf/dog can give you some attention. One officer walked up to us and looked at Envy. "There is a leash law here. If this is your...dog...Then it must be collared and leashed at all times." Boy did I have a bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, Envy stole a collar and leash and tied them on. Great, fan-freaking-tastic. I walked ahead of the boy and sniffed around, sure Envy knew where Dante was but I didn't know what she had planned. -What a way to be thankful. Hey Dante, thanks for saving my hide. You're evil and I'm gonna kill you now. Yeah, wonderful way to say how grateful you are.- I mentally complained as I walked down an ally, my claws scrapping the concrete as I listened for anyone else who might be here.

"You don't have to be so tense. Dante doesn't even know where I'm at, so she wont know you're here either." Envy sighed out as I stiffened at a familiar scent. -Yeah, but does she go on afternoon walks?- I knew my question wouldn't get to him, so I settled with pulling him in another direction. "Hey! What's gotten into you?" Envy said as I pulled him behind a corner and peeked around. The woman who passed didn't look like Dante, but she sure smelled like her. Like rotting flesh and wolfs-bane, a bad mixture for my poor nose.

Envy peeked around and saw the woman as well, by his reaction, he knew it was Dante as well. "Good thing your nose works, fuzzball." He said, him receiving a growl in response. As soon as the lady passed, I pulled Envy from our spot and I tracked Dante's scent to where it came from. Central headquarters.

I found the door that led down below Central, gasping when I saw the underground city. "And this is where Dante stays. Nice place, huh?" Envy said as he pulled the leash for me to follow. -Yeah, if you're into the whole deserted city underneath a crowded one. Then Yes, this place is perfect to hide out in and watch the world burn.- My mental sarcasm continued as the palm tree led me deeper into the city. I noted an opera house that was in pretty good condition for what was surrounding it.

Envy took us to a large building and up a few flights of stairs. A sent hit me that had me reeling. Joey was sitting on the floor, when he heard us come in I was almost tackled to the ground. "Kai! I missed you so much!" He yelled, taking my breath away easily. "Wrath, she needs air." Envy said, immediately the boy let go. -Wrath? No way, Joey sounds way better for you.- I thought and nudged the boys chest in greeting. "It seems that whatever Dante plans will come with the brothers. She doesn't know about you so do what you want." With that, Envy left me with Joey/Wrath. -Now I need clothes.- My brain said as I pulled at Joeys shirt.

I was soon able to get clothes. Not the best things, but things to wear anyway. Joey found me a black shirt with a V neckline that was cropped to show my stomach. Shorts that went to my mid thigh and I rejected the shoes. Barefoot was way better. I decided to scope out that opera house I saw with Joey tailing behind me. When I walked inside, Dante came in from a side room. -CRAP!- And I was up in the rafters with Joey in my arms. "You're good at jumping." The boy whispered in awe. I nodded my thanks as Envy appeared and started talking with the hag.

"Envy, so glad you decided to show up. Are the Elric brothers on the right path?" She asked, her voice laced with malice. "Yeah, no need to worry. They should be here by tomorrow. Then you get your stone, just as planned." I knew Envy was part of the bad guys, but I was hoping he would switch over. Oh well, I get to kick his butt again. " Excellent. Now about this pesky wolf." I saw Envy freeze, guess she knew about me after all. "Can you handle killing her? It may tip Edward over the balance." I gave a silent huff and crept to a spot over the talking pair. "Of course." Well he just lied, usually he would be all boastful and crap. I suppose he kinda switched, like one quarter of the way.

"I wont let him hurt you." Joey whispered and I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, people find it rather difficult to kill me in any way." I whispered back before returning my attention back to the two below. "Good, then why don't you bring her down from the rafters?" I face palmed "Well crap. no scene in hiding now." I said and jumped down from my spot. "Lovely, now. Envy, keep her in a cell somewhere. I don't need her wondering around and messing things up." She waved her hand and I scooched over to an expensive looking vase. "You mean like this?" *CRASH!* I swear Dante's face was one of shock and anger that was completely funny to see.

Totally worth it, even if I ended up with a few broken ribs and a bloody nose hanging upside down in a room. "Well, guess you don't have nice things." Envy smirked as I swung by my ankles. "Nope, in fact, I don't even have any stuff. See, Joey found these clothes for me even." Envy face palmed as I smiled. "This is not a good thing." He said from behind his hand. " I know, but I can't change it either. I am flat broke with no income. Why do you think I stuck around the pipsqueak? He was loaded!" I got a smirk from that as I started to swing in circles.

"This is so boring!" I yelled from my spot in mid-air. The palm tree just shook his head. "Quit your whining, you brought this on yourself." I huffed and pulled myself up to reach my ankles. "Yeah, well...that vase looked funny anyway." I was able to bite at the rope a bit before I was whacked in the side. "No escaping." The demon guard said and I gave him a pout. Edward and Alphonse would be here soon and I was not going to be a punching bag on the sidelines! "Fine, no escaping... But maybe just a quick change will do." Envy faced me as he tried to stop me. Too bad for him, can shift to my wolf without even trying.

My paws slipped from the rope and I landed on my feet. -Take that palm tree!- I thought as I ran towards the opera house, somehow knowing that is where everything was going to happen.

 **(A/N: Whoa! Another chapter and this one is LONG!**

 **BTW Suicide Forest: Thanks for the reviews! I forgive you because life does indeed happen. Glad you like the fic! Hope you continue to read and love!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing to Lose

I was back in the opera house and the brothers were there. Al was covered in strange markings and sitting on the floor while Ed was yelling at Dante. I looked to see why he was yelling and a giant stone dragon was holding a baby in it's mouth. "Oh no, bad dragon! Put the baby DOWN!" I howled, shifting to my wolf without a second thought.

The baby was out of the stone beats jaws and in mine before Dante could snap her fingers. -Take that hag!- A hysterical Rose took the baby and started rocking it, though I have no clue when she got here. "Kai! Wanna see how good this old hag can fight?" Ed yelled to me as I padded over to him. -Give me my hands back and she would be underwater in two seconds.- I smirked in my head. That gave me a thought and it didn't hurt to try. I clapped my giant paws together and placed them back on the ground, to my surprise my Alchemy worked. -AW YEAH! DANTE IS SOO SCREWED!-

The hag was stunned that a mere dog could preform alchemy, but recovered quickly. "Here I thought you turned into a normal dog when you shift over. A mistake I will not make twice. Envy, keep the mutt busy." Said humonculus tackled me to the ground with his arm blade. "Sorry, but I want to see Edward dead." A roll of my eyes and I kicked the palm tree a good twenty feet from me. -How I wish I had clothes! It is so much easier to punch someone with a fist instead of a paw!-

I could feel my blood boil as I fought with Envy and at some point, Ed and I switched places. Now I was fighting Dante, this should be fun. Taking a chance, I shifted o my human form while clapping my hands. Instantly slamming them on the ground and moving them up to myself. Forming clothes from the carpet. "And now I know I can do that." I grinned, summoning all the water I could from the air around me and forming a sphere around Dante. "Hope you can swim, though it wont do you much good."

Before I could get Dante's last breath, A lost bang sounded and I turned to see a giant gate behind my short friend. Long slithery hand dragging him in and vanishing. "Ok then...Nice seeing you." I said, still processing what happened. Once again I was tackled by Envy and my water bubble burst. "Aw man! That took a lot of energy to build!" Cause that's the important thing. "Like I said, I want to kill Edward and you're getting in the way." I think the palm tree is pissed.

Soon I noticed all to the humonculi were here, each one carrying the same scent. Another bang and Joey had his arm and leg torn off by that gate thing, only difference was that it stayed this time. "That's creepy...I wanna see where it goes!" With that said, Envy was kicked off again and I walked up to the gate. Though instead of going in, I ended up dragging Edward out. "Nice to see you again Ed. Have a nice trip?" Ed laughed at me and looked at the others. "You haven't gotten rid of anyone? You're losing your touch, Kai." I gave him a nod. "Didn't want to take all the fun. I hate your mini rants." And Ed blew up.

We managed to give Dante a run for her money until Envy gave Ed the shock of his life, and mine too. He changed into an older version of Edward with a few differences, kinda like a brother. "So, there are three Elric brothers now? And I thought two were a handful." I said, closing my eyes for a split second. "BROTHER!" I snapped my eyes open at Al's scream. Edward Elric was impaled by Envy's bladed arm. I felt my blood turn cold as my vision turned red. A deep growl echoed through the room and all eyes turned to me.

I could feel my body burning as I shifted into an unknown form. A mix between human and beast. My fangs lengthened and my claws extended. Powerful muscles wrapped around my shoulders and legs as my body took on fur and my bones snapped and shifted into place. The only thing on my mind was the one who wanted the Elrics dead. No, not Envy, he was a pawn. I wanted Dante's spine in my hand and her neck in my jaws. I wanted Dante's life and blood. My wolf agreed all to happily.

Before I could blink, a stone spike plunged into my chest. I coughed out blood but my wolf was intent on killing that body snatcher. My blood started to boil and I launched from the spike, tearing my flesh as I ran. I refused to run from my problems again, this time I will meet it head on! Pushing Envy to the side, I snapped at Dante and latched on to her neck. A scream and a sickening snap echoed through the room. My wolf had killed and I was not regretting it in the slightest.

"Kai?" I turned to the voice and saw Envy. Giving him a nod, I slowly walked over to the two brothers. "I'm tired of just sitting around. I'm going to help for once." Al said as I padded beside him and sniffed at Edward. -Using the stone to bring back Ed? Sounds like an idea that could work.- I thought and sat beside the armor.

Next thing I knew, I was in a blinding white space in my human form. No longer the freakish monster that my anger became. "I see that you plan to help those Elric brothers. Though the wound on your chest would hinder you. How about we make a deal, little wolf?" A disembodied voice asked. I was so over being shocked that this kinda seemed normal. "What kind of deal are we talking about? If I'm dead, there's not much I could loose now is there?" I said to the whiteness, earning a chuckle in response. "You are correct. But I have a deal none the less. If I was to take you to Edward Elric I would want you to bring him back to your world. Dante was able to swap bodies with that rose girl, and honestly I would very much like her dead." -Rose? That means...- I couldn't finish that thought. She was far too strong to be gone. "So Dante is still out there? You don't even have to ask about me bringing back that pipsqueak, I'll drag him back and kill that old hag again!" I yelled out, standing with fangs bared.

"I do believe that I like you. Alright, no to go through the gate." Slithery hands grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness. "Bring it!" I hollered as the blackness engulfed me.

Light blinded me as I woke up, noticing that I was a very small version of my white wolf form. -Now I really look like a dog.- I sighed. looking around I knew I was no longer in Amestris. I was in a city very different from where I'm from. The smell was horrid and everything was smoggy. Giving a sneeze, I walked from the ally and looked into the street. Everyone was wearing strange clothes and had even stranger accents. -Lovely...well, at least I have my nose to sniff out a certain shorty.- I thought and put my nose to work.

Weeks went by with no luck of finding my little blonde shrimp. Weeks soon turned into months and months into a year. I had long forgotten the smell of fresh air laced with nature as the smog kept my nose in pain. Though I finally had a very familiar scent reach my sniffer as snow stared to fall. -It has t be him! Pleasepleaseplease he him!- I cried in my head as I followed the smell to an Inn. Two tall golden haired men were speaking to the Inn keeper as I snuck inside, keeping my distance just in case my nose was somehow wrong.

From the looks of him, the younger of the two did seem like Edward. Talked like him and all, Just his height was throwing me off. I came just close enough to sniff his right hand and the smell of metal came to my nose. -Holy fritters! It's Ed!- The blonde looked down at me just in time for me to pounce on him. -EDWARD! I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU!I'VEBEENLOOKINGFORYOUEVERYWHEREANDYUCAN'THEARAWORDI'MSAYING!- My mind screamed as I tackled the boy to the floor and slobbered his face. "Hey! Easy! Why am I always the dog person?" He yelled out, trying and failing to push my nose away from his face.

I was soon place outside in the cold by the Inn keeper. -Aw man. Guess I should have thought about my actions first...- I thought, dropping my head as I tried to think of a way to tell Ed who I was. -He doesn't know that I died so he wouldn't think that I would be here.- I sneezed from the cold and scratched on the door. It was freezing and my fur was only so thick. The older man came and let me into the warm building. I noticed Ed prepare for another tackle, but I decided to just curl up at his feet. Maybe I could get some way to write to him in the morning. I yawned and placed my head in my paws, wishing for the umpteenth time that I was human.

Morning came and I was alone in the room. Stretching, I made my way to Edwards room by way of scent. He still smelled like oil and chalk. I scratched his door to get it open and walked in to him still asleep. -Well, this gives me time to find a way to communicate.- I thought and started looking for paper and a pen. By the time I found some, Ed was stirring awake.

Glancing down, the blonde saw me and the paper that read.

My name is Kai.

I swear Ed's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Kai? No, this has to be a joke. How did you even get in here?" He asked, getting up to crumple the paper. I quickly snatched another piece and wrote with the pen in my mouth.

Very funny. I died too moron, not even ten minutes after you did.

Jaw dropping to the floor, Ed was on his hands and knees looking at me. "Kai? It really is you! You're so small I didn't recognize you." I head butt him for that comment

Now that you know it's me, we have to find a way back to Amestris.

I received a nod. "Yeah, and just how do you figure that?" My blonde friend asked, sitting in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders and scratched my ear, it was going to be hard being a dog with my friend. The Inn keeper knocked on the door and opened it. "Mister Elric, Breakfast is ready...Oh, I see the dog has found her way to you. It seems she really likes you." The lady smiled and closed the door and I looked up at the blonde. -Now, what to do?-

We made our way down to breakfast which consisted of porridge and eggs. Though I received none of the 'table food' and was given a bone instead. -How I miss eating food!- I cried as I chewed on my bone. After the meal, I walked with Ed around town. Able to enjoy the sites instead of sniffing around for once. "How do we go back to Amestris? It's not like we can just walk there or anything." Ed mumbled as a familiar smell hit my nose like a canon, making me stop in my tracks. "Kai? What's wrong?"Before Ed could turn to me, I bolted in the direction of the scent. -How the Heck did this idiot get here?-

Crashing into another tall blonde was odd, seeing an older Edward mas more so. -Hello there my fare humonculus, care to take a gander as to who I am?- I thought, wagging my tail with a doggy smile on my face. Envy looked up at me with snow covering his face. "what the? A dog?" My smile fell and I nudged his nose with mine. -Come on! Don't be dense like your brother...well, that wasn't hard to get used to.- Edward came skidding over and pulled me off the nonexistent palm tree. "Sorry about that, Kai just ran off..." Two pairs of golden eyes met and recognition flashed in both their eyes. "YOU!" They both shouted as I face pawed.

 **(A/N: Three chapters in two days...I think I have an addiction... OH WELL!**

 **I am so happy that you guys love my story! I love getting the reviews and comments! Thank you so much for reading! R &R and share with your friends!**

 **Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tortured Wolf

No matter what Edward said, Envy refused to believe that I was Kai. I was getting fed up with his attitude and if he didn't watch it, I was going to bite him in the butt. "Listen, little brother. Kai isn't here, I don't think the gate even brought her to this side." The blonde palm tree said, resting his arms behind his head. -That's it, this humonculos is getting a beat down!- I let a growl rumble in my throat and the boy looked down to me. "What do you want?"

My bark rebounded off the walls as I tackled the block head. I continued to bark in his face, though in the language of the canine species he was getting some choice words. Without my notice, my barks soon sounded like words. Then they were indeed words and I was becoming a little more human. "AND YOU ARE SUCH A JERK FOR NOT LISTENING TO EDWARD! CAN'T YOU SEE THE FUR? EYES? IT'S ME YOU PALM TREE!" I yelled and felt jacket cover me. Envy's eyes were bugging out as I looked down at my mostly human form. "No way...I'M BACK!" I finished pulling on the jacket and got off the poor blushing boy.

"Well, at least you know that I am indeed the one and only Kai." I smirked. Envy was still a cute shade of pink as I tugged him along back to the Inn. "Kai, How about you two stay here while I get you some clothes? The keeper would have a heart attack seeing you." Ed said, leaving without getting my answer. Though the shorty was right, anyone from this place would chase me right out of town.

For some reason, I was almost human with a face and body. I just kept the hind legs, ears, tail, teeth and claws from my dog form. Most of the fur stayed as well, going up my arms and legs and down my back. "While we wait for the shrimp, would you tell me how long you've been on this side of the gate?" Envy asked, finally getting over his rosy cheeks. "Well, I kinda lost track of time, but I would think about a year or so. Just sniffed around everywhere for Ed and found him the other day. Me and the guy in the gate have a deal and the only thing left to do is get back though the gate and pummel Dante to the ground." I answered while looking around.

Something felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sniffed the air finding smog and gun powder. "Looks like we have company." I growled just as two men come into view. "She looks like something Eckhart would want to see." goon one said. "Yeah, I'll go report it. You try to bring her back." Said goon two while dashing off to 'report' to this Eckhart person. I sized up the man who wanted to bring me in, he wasn't much to look at. Tall, buff and stupid. Did he think he could just take in a werewolf? (Human thing? I give up on naming my species.) I prepared myself as the man started to charge. Although, before Envy or I could even blink, gas started to fill the ally. One sniff had me gagging and my friend was already on his hands and knees. Just before the world turned black I could feel an iron grip scruff my neck. "You thought I was stupid? I don't think many humans would come out alive against you." And I was out.

Pain was the first thing that registered when I regained consciousness. I could feel bruises n my wrists, ankles and neck. -So I'm chained? Great, enemies with half a brain.- I thought, rolling my eyes and looking at my new surroundings. It was obviously a cell with the cement walls and barred doors. No window or bed. Just the room. I let out a sigh and tugged at my shackles, not coming off without a key. Footsteps came to my little cell and I looked up. A blonde woman looked back at me "Why is it that I see a ton of blondies?" I asked, not even bothering to keep my mouth shut.

"I am Dietlinde Eckhart and you are in my custody." Now this chick owns me? Yeah, lets see how long that lasts. "Pleasure, but I belong to no one. Good luck breaking my will power you yellow turd." I growled out in a bored fashion. The doors opened and my face received a slap. It wasn't painful in the slightest, especially after all I've been through. "You belong to me now, wolf girl. Get used to the idea." I gave the woman a spit in the face and a smirk. "Like I said, have fun breaking my will. I'm worse than a stallion on testosterone." Another slap and she was leaving. "Be prepared for later, I have a few things planned for you." and she was gone.

The minutes ticked by and I started to wonder about the two brothers, Ed and Envy. Were they killing each other? Most likely. Can I count on them to get me out? Nope, not gonna happen. I started picking one of the locks on my shackles with my claw, I have nothing better to do. But as my luck would have it, one of Eckhart's goons came and drug me out before I could get one off. "They send a shorty to handle a wolf? I think that is super smart." I grinned, giving the poor man the shivers. He flinched as I raised a foot, only to punch him in his unprotected nose. Yelping out, the goon fell to the floor and I had the keys. "One point to team wolf!" I cheered and felt the familiar iron pipe against my skull with the following crack of bone. "Well, snap. There goes my point." And I was back in the world of black.

A bucket of ice water was dumped on me and I was jerked awake. Eckhart was standing in front of me with a smirk as I sat in a chair dripping in freezing water. "Nice to see you awake, wolf. I will give you one last chance to obey me, though I highly doubt you will." I glance around the room before answering the crazy lady. Tools made for torture lined a table beside me along with a hot bed of cherry coals. "Well, I think you are very eager for me to reject your kind offer...Which I will because I can handle this much. Good luck." I gave her a bone chilling smile and the torture began.

Burn...Blood...Cold...Tired...I felt every inch of the psycho woman's treatment. I was covered with gashes, whip marks, burns and bruises. Maybe a few broken bones as well. "Are you ready for this pain to stop? My dear little wolf." The voice of an irritating blonde sneered as I make my eyes look into hers. "Not a chance, sweetheart. Try again." My voice was a little more than a whisper but it sent Eckhart into a rage. Guess she can't handle rejection.

I lost my sense of time while in that room of pain. minutes could have been days for as far as I'm aware. After a while, the people in charge of keeping my life going changed. They went from tall dark and stupid to young and scared. One was a small sandy haired boy, he sort of looked like Ed in some ways. After a few days of him feeding me, he began to talk to me. Only a few words at first, but soon he was telling me his life dream and how he was so close. The boy never told me his name, not that I could complain my jaw was hinged shut by some mask.

"I met this guy named Edward Elric. He was nice enough to help me out and give me a place to stay at an Inn. Though his companion scares me, I am still thankful." He said while cleaning off a fresh lash. "He was interested in my work and told me strange tales of a magical world. Edward claims them as true, but magic isn't real. Science is." The boy said, my head bobbing with the effort to stay awake. I was soon left alone in the chair, torn and broken from the days of abuse. -I don't know how much longer I can last like this. If only that kid would tell Ed where he goes. But I don't think those block heads would put two and two together.-

Time went by and Eckhart was back to what she enjoyed, working out her new branding tool on my hide. My voice was long gone as the iron branded my bloody skin on my arm. Starving and dying, I hung my head as the pain barely registered. "Are you going to give up now?" I heard the woman say, hearing the smirk on her face. Just as I tried to meet her eyes the door slammed open and a familiar blonde boy rushed into the room. I cried in relief as Envy saw me.

My once long white hair matted with blood and dirt. Pale skin marred with scars and burns. Envy's eyes flashed with anger as he looked over from me to Eckhart, who was still holding the branding iron to my arm. My left shoulder was a bloody stump as she had taken the liberty of removing the automail dock. "Who are you? A friend of the broken wolf?" the woman asked in a mightier than thou tone. Envy snarled and stomped up to Eckhart, coming nose to nose with her. "You will not touch her again." He growled, grasping the iron and jerking it from her grasp. Before the psycho could say another word, the boy hurled the brand at her and was gone with me in his arms.

Free, I'm finally out of that place. I was still in a load of pain, still bleeding in most areas. But free from that woman's hands, and if I ever get the chance she would be a dead woman in my hands. Envy was soon running into the Inn and yelling for Edward while dashing to a room. I was gently placed on the bed and he was able to check over my wounds. "Envy? what...KAI?!" The other blonde was soon in my field of vision as he knelt down to check me as well. "I don't know how she's alive with this much blood coming from her. But she will die if we don't get it stopped." Envy said, quickly shoving Edward back through the door. "Go get a doctor and some towels! Hurry Ed!"

I don't remember much after that, but I know a doctor came and patched me up. The Inn keeper cried as she saw me and Envy never left my side. Edward would visits when I could stay awake for a few minutes, but I spent most of the time asleep. Soon though, I was able t stay awake and get food into my system and start healing faster. Both boys brought me up to speed with what they have found out. Eckhart was part of some group that wanted to go to some place called Shamballa but was actually going to Amestris. They seemed to know what they were missing but didn't tell me, though all I was interested in at the time was the food.

"...So we're planning on sneaking onto one of the missiles and getting through the gate." Ed said as I finished my roll. I gave a nod and looked at the boys, now very curious at to what they were hiding. "That sounds like a good plan, but what are you two hiding?" They both looked guilty but said nothing. -Guess I gotta do this the old fashion way.- I snatched Envy's collar and pulled him to me, surprising myself as to how easy that was. "Tell me what stupid plan you're leaving out of the keep Kai safe version." I said, my eyes narrowing on the humonulos. "You're going home. That's all you need to know." He said in a monotone. I could get nothing else from either of them.

Just as the boys planned, I was hidden away in some weapon and too weak to complain. I swear they spiked my breakfast. The missile was dark and lonely as I sat in silence, but that ended when the thing started moving. I saw a bright light and that disembodied voice came back. "I see that you were able to keep your end of the deal. Well done, now to finish. You are going home, but do not forget Dante. Edward will be joining you soon so enjoy the fight and best of luck." He was gone with the light as I opened the door. War had come to Amestris.

 **A/N: Woo another chapter! Took me a bit to figure out where I was going with this. Sorry for the late update. I took the weekend off for some family time and such. Anywho, Let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. Kai was a three legged dog in the previous chapter, I forgot to mention that. The automail did not change into a dog leg like normal and was discarded.**

 **Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Somewhat Returned

I haven't the slightest idea how this happened, but it did. I had every bit of strength back in my body, just enough to make me want to fly. "Remind me to thank you, mister voice." And I was out of that missile and trying to find the blonde hag that deserved a beating. When I was out, I noticed one important detail, there was a butt load of tanks shooting alchemy canons.

"Ok, I'm going to blow some of these bad boys up." I grinned and lept from my spot and landed on the ground. "Only thing is, alchemy is a no go for me." I grumbled, rubbing my rapidly healing shoulder. Running off, I planned on finding a friendly blonde or two for some backup.

Low and behold, a shorty in a red coat flew past me. "EDWARD!" I yelled out and helped the boy up. Ed was panting as he looked me over. "Looks like fighting is out for you." I hit him in the shoulder. "You wanna bet? Point me to Eckhart and I'll pulverize her." I extended my right clawed hand for hit to see that I was very serious. "Alright, She's in that one." My eyes were led to a massive tank shooting with a violet alchemy canon. Before Ed could give me any pointers, I was bounding over to the contraption.

Pissed off and ready for blood, I tore the hatch open. "Knock knock, Doll." I gave a sinister smile as I stalked over to the control room. Eckhart was facing the window and guiding the tank around, not even sparing me a glance. "Yo, Eckhart. Hope you enjoyed tearing me apart, cause it's my turn." She spun around just as I launched to her side at lightning speed.

The only sound that escaped the mad woman's lips was a gurgling gasp as my claws sank into her stomach. "Stupid woman, you can't tame a wolf." I let my hand grasp her spine and a sickening snap was heard as Eckhart slumped to the floor. "Hope Ed has a way to get rid of the rest." I said, smashing the self destruct button (Seriously, Why do villains even install that?) and left the way I came.

"I told you I would take her out." I smirked, waltzing up to Ed and a familiar boy. "Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, Kai. This is Al, he got his body back so this is what he really looks like." Ed said while patting his younger brother on the shoulder. I nodded and looked around for a palm tree, only to see tanks exploding or returning to the gate. "I'm gonna take a gander that Envy isn't here anymore." My voice was hollow as Edward confirmed my statement with a nod. "Sorry Kai, but he was eager to kill Hoenhine and in turn, open the gate. There was no talking him out of it."

~Time skip~

We had all come back to Winry's place to rest up and celebrate. Ed and I were back from the gate and Alphonse was ecstatic about our time there. I had to keep the shrimp from exaggerating everything while the younger just contented with listening. Winry gasped when Ed told about my kidnapping and torture time, I'm still not quite sure how long I was in there.

The night was soon closing and I was led to a spare bed by Pinaco. I gave her a smile and flopped onto the welcoming softness and was soon asleep. Even if my dreams were plagued by nightmares, this was still the best sleep I have known in ages.

A week later, Winry was prepping me for the automail surgery. I've been through this before and was as ready as I was going to get. "Ok, Kai. You know the drill, bite down and hold on tight." And the pain started. Another week and my new arm was attached and healing properly. "Boy am I ever glad o have you back!" I squealed, clapping my hands together and hitting the ground. A sand castle rode up with little dirt fire works. It felt so good to eel the alchemic sparks in the air and the tingle on my finger tips.

Lifting my shiny new appendage, I got to admire Winry's hard work. The knuckles moved with silky ease and the wrist could roll without hitting metal. All in all, the arm was so close to perfect that I could never ask for more. "Thank you Winery, you out did yourself as usual." I said, hugging the blonde mechanic. Night soon fell and my nightmares rose.

Running, panting, sweating. I was back in Germany with Eckhart on my tail. She was in her massive tank with the canon aimed at my head. There was no way to escape the blast as the alchemy started to charge. The blast was loud and long, the feeling of whips and burns coursed over my body. No matter where I run, the torture I went through is still haunting me. Blank faces with rusted knives, bull whips, branding irons and hack saws. Blood started to pool around me as my left arm was ripped from my side with the bones snapping. I was blinded by pain as Eckhart's face filled my vision, smirking her words at me. "You shall be broken, a simple toy for me to do with what I will."

I was on the floor panting and curled into the fetal position. Another nightmare, this has been happening for the past month. after looking everywhere for Dante's trail, Ed, Al and I would find a place to rest and I would wake up sweating after another bad dream. The brothers slept so soundly, I don't think they ever noticed.

After catching my breath, I slowly made my way outside. Staying in a room with nothing to do was always boring and led to overthinking. So, walking the streets was the best option I could come up with. The early morning light started to peak over the horizon as I left the hotel, I had long sense forgotten where we were after all this time traveling. But wherever we were, Dante's sent was in this city. Her rotting body had a horrible smell no matter who she was in.

Turing a corner, Dante's scent became unbearable as a figure walked down the road. -There is no way I could be this lucky.- I thought, keeping to the shadows as I started to stalk after the person. Corner after corner, I was slowly leaving the city and entering the slums. The inhabitants staring to rise didn't even bother to notice the two suspicious people. One last turn and I was in front of a shabby shack with the door closing. -Creepy shack in the slums? This can not be Dante, she was way too uppity with the Opera house and ball gowns.-

I decided to peak into a window than busting down the door. Inside was rather well furnished with couches and tables. The figure I followed was now more easily seen as a dark haired girl with green eyes. She looked tall and dark skinned, almost like my mother. I could see the sighs of decay already crawling up her neck.

Dante moved to another room as a loud thud was heard. -Now or never.- I thought as I slipped the window open and entered the small dwelling. "What do you think you're doing? I didn't bring you back just to tear up the place!" I heard Dante screech in her new voice. "I won't do what you say just because you have a grudge on Kai." An all too familiar voice said as I pressed against the wall to eaves drop.

"You are going to bring that brat here whether you want to or not!" She screeched again making me want to cover my ears. "Just try making me, just because you brought me back from the gate doesn't give you the ability to boss me around!" The other snarled. I looked around the door frame and my eyes widened with what I saw.

Envy, the guy who I thought was dead, was chained to the wall with an alchemy circle on the floor. Dante was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips looking pissed. "Give it another day, you will obey me Envy. I guarantee it." -Really? Guess you didn't add me into the equation.- I took a quick look around the room and touched my hands together, water quickly forming around them. -Simple chalk has always been easy to get rid of.- I thought as I maneuvered the blob to stay out of view and onto the circle.

Three...Two...One... *CRASH!* And Envy is loose! Point for Kai! I quickly dashed behind a couch as Dante flew from the room. A pissed off humonculos stomping after her. "You were saying?" He growled, eyes flashing in anger. -That hag isn't going anywhere, so time for me to pitch in.- Touching my hands again, I jumped from my spot and slammed my palms on the floor in front of Dante. An all too familiar box sprung up and captured the body snatcher as I dusted my hands off. "And that's how you kidnap someone without getting blown to bits." I smirked an turned to my palm tree friend.

I had to admit that keeping Dante alive in a box was not what I had planned, but it gave us a way to see hat she had been planning. Since dragging her back to the hotel was out, I forced Envy to go get them while I sat with the hag. "When I went for a walk this morning, I was not planning on seeing your mug today. Definitely not Envy's, but his was a more pleasant surprise." I grumbled as I watched Dante test the box by hitting at the corners and kicking the sides. "You too a body that looks very much like my mom. But it's been a very long time since I had the opportunity of seeing her. By the way, What did you want me brought here for? I'm sure it wasn't for tea and cookies."

Dante finally looked up at me and smiled, her pearly white teeth peeking behind her lips. "Why, your dear parents wanted to see you. Unfortunately, I had to speed up on the use of your mother. But your father is down in the basement, I'm sure he will be ecstatic to see his baby girl all grown up." I tilted my head as she spoke, not really bothered by the fact that she as wearing my mother. Guess I've been through too much to care, but the fact that my dad was still alive said something. She wanted me to be cornered to co-operate with whatever she had in mind.

 **(A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry it took a while to write this out. I was busy with life, but I was finally able to post! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R &R! Thanks!**

 **Till next time Bye~Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Gracia's answer

My father was alive, I guess that's a good thing. Though I haven't seen him in...how many years? I stopped counting a while back. Dante was blabbing on about her plan to make yet another philosophers stone and take my body like a prize. That's all well and good, I guess adding just a pinch of alchemic truth dust in the box did the trick.

"Once I have your body and leave this one, the Elrics will think that you killed me. I can waltz around like you and they will never find out!" I swear, swapping bodies makes you stupid and delusional. The hag kept going on and on and I was getting very tired of her crap. "You know, Dante. The part where it looks like I kill you sounds great, how about I add some realism to that?" I said, clapping my hands and touching the box. Its started to shrink just like I did with Envy. Only difference is that this lady can't change her size.

When the box was the size of a dime, I picked it up and tossed it out the window. "No one's gonna miss you, Doll." With that, I tromped down to the basement to see if my father was truly there. Surprise surprise, He was there. In bones. -So much for a family reunion- My bitter thoughts said as I looked around where the man had been kept. Chains and dirt, no dried blood and no signs of a struggle. He was probably dead when he got here. I heaved a sigh and marched back up the steps, visions of my own imprisonment flashing behind my eyes.

Edward, Alphonse and Envy where waiting for me in the living room by the time I got back up the steps. A knowing look crossing all of their faces. "I see that you didn't wait for us, but I'm glad she's gone." Envy said, walking up to me as I nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here. It reeks." He nodded and we filed out of the small shack and made our way back to the hotel, though not before eating some well deserved lunch. Burgers and fries all around!

After our Delicious meal, we were back in our room taking a break from searching and fighting. (Though not very much of the latter) I was soon drifting off in the seat I had claimed, the other boys crammed on the sofa. As soon as sleep took me, I regretted the need for it.

I was back in the dark room with Eckhart hovering over me. Her blue eyes flashing with malice and a whip ready in her hands. "You will break, you will be mine to control." Pain exploded from my arm as it was once again detached while whip lashed began striking my back. Burns soon followed running down my sides and blood pooled below me. Why do I have to go through this? Why did she do this to me? I have nothing to give to make this pain stop! No matter how loud I screamed no one came to save me. No matted how much I cried, I was always left alone in the dark. Broken and torn, I could do nothing to help myself.

I could feel someone shaking me, yelling at me to wake up. I could hear my name, feel their hands on my shoulders, but my mind refused to let me leave my nightmare. I could hear my friends, but all I saw was blood. My blood, pooling around me and turning black with age. Soon I was drowning in the sticky goo that was once thick and alive. I screamed again for someone, anyone, to pull me out. To save me from this place. Just as I was giving up, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me out and into an embrace. For once, I felt safe.

"KAI! Come on, wake up already! It's a dream, nothing about it is real! KAI!" A voice yelled at me as my heavy eyelids cracked open. A green haired boy was hovering over me with concern etched into his face and eyes. "Thank goodness, you've been screaming and crying for over an hour." He said, helping me into a sitting position on the floor. -Guess I fell off again.- I grimaced as I felt fresh wounds open up. Envy gasped when he saw the crimson liquid seep into my light gray top. "What did you do to get these?" He asked, quickly turning me to get a better look.

It would seem that my nightmares had a new reason to be feared. Not only do remember what happened in great detail, but also get to relive the actual injuries inflicted from that time. I was taken to a hospital by Envy with Ed and Al in tow, each asking what happened at top speed.

The doctor I had was old, tubby and bald. But a nice guy and gentle with my lashes. "You're saying that this was caused in the past and, due to repeated nightmares, opened the scars taht have healed over?" He asked as he cleaned up my back and sides. "Yeah, ever had or hear anything like it?" Envy said, crossing his arms while keeping a sharp eye on what the Doc. was doing. I heard him hum before answering.

"I have heard of it, though very rare and hard to pin point. But, it always leads back to a very traumatic event or memory. This one is the worst I've seen or heard of. I don't know how often this will happen, or if it will stop in time. All I can do is give you some medicine and bandages and hope for the best." The doctor answered as he finished wrapping my injuries. I gave a silent nod and got off the bed, Envy at my side holding me upright before I took a step. "Well, with what you may have been through, no charge. Have a nice day and I hope your nightmares end."

Back outside in the warm air, Envy made a point about not leaving me. He went wherever the brothers and I went, which was heading back to central. Seeing as Ed was still a state Alchemist and Al wanted to take the test to be with his brother, I decided to tag along for the soul reason of having nothing better to do. (Also Ed was still my money bag.) We were on a train heading to Central and Mrs. Gracia, I was not looking forward to that. But I was done running from my problems, so here I come!

"I am not ready to be here." I grumbled as Edward practically drug me to the Hughes house hold. "Quit being baby and get you butt over here!" The irate blonde yelled as he knocked on the door. "How about you be held accountable for killing her husband and see how you take it!" I yelled back and pulled at my automail arm, debating on detaching it and bolting. "Kai, just get it over with." I heard Envy sigh behind me, earning him a glare from my red eyes.

Before I could take a breath, the door opened and a small girl was standing there with a huge smile. "MAMMA! SOMEONE"S HERE!" She screeched out and ran for her mother, light brown pigtails bouncing as she ran. "Who is it Elisia? You know it's rude to run from them." A woman said while walking to the door. "Edward? My has it been a while. I see that you brought others, come in and rest." She said, her eyes passing right over me without pause. -Yup, still hates me.- I thought as Envy shoved me into the house.

I was pulled down beside the green haired palm tree as Gracia brought a tray of tea, passing one cup to each guest. "Would you mind introducing your friends to me?" She smiled as I shrunk into my seat. "Well, you know most of them. My little brother Al, he finally has his body back. Kai, who you seem to be ignoring. And this is Envy, he kinda just tags along." Edward said, reclining into a chair as he spoke. "I see, that's nice." She said, still pretending that I am not in the room. I couldn't stand being ignored and blamed for something I could prevent. "Look Mrs. Gracia. I'm sorry that I was unable to protect Hughes, I would have done anything to be there and help him. But my life and luck suck out loud and I live with it. Again, I'm sorry. Good bye."

With my little speech done, I was out the door and down the street before Envy caught up to me. " You know, she actually looked at you when you left. I could tell that she was about to say something. How about we go find out what?" He said, placing his arm over my shoulders with a small smirk on his face. "She might just be afraid of what you would say if she said anything." I shook my head as we continued to walk. "If she was scared, she would have smelled differently. Her scent clearly said 'blaming anger' when she would walk past me. It's not like it's important for her to forgive me, I just... I want her to know I would have died in his place. Like I would for anyone else that I have come to know." I said, lowering my head as my mind replayed the night of Mrs. Gracia and Elisia walking home. Her words still echoing in my ears.

I heard my friend sigh as he turned us back towards the Hughes house. "You two need to talk this out else Ed will give us both an ear full." I huffed as I let him lead me back to my doom. Edward going angry chibi filling my thoughts and kicking the past out for the moment.

Before I could prepare myself, Envy and I were back on Mrs. Gracia's porch. My hands shaking as I pictured the woman verbally tearing me apart. "What I would give to be in those nightmares instead of here." I mumbled as we heard Edward clamor to the door. "I was wondering when you would bring her back. Come on Kai, go upstairs and talk it out." Once again, I was shoved to where I need to be.

I knocked on the wooden door and waited to be let in or yelled at for existing. "Come in, Kai." Well my luck has changed, though probably for the worst. "Hi again. Mrs Gracia..." I said, closing the door behind me. The room was brightly lit and spacious, a few book cases and a desk were there along with a few chairs. Gracia was in the chair by the desk, looking right at me with a steady gaze. Swallowing heavily, I walked over to the woman and sat on the floor. (Typical chairs have a bad memory) She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I gave Gracia my full attention as she started to speak.

"You know the details of Hughes's death, how he was shot by a phone booth?" I shook my head, never getting any details on the man's death. "Well, that is how and where he died. What I want to know is where you were." Gracia said and waited for my answer. One sigh later, I dove into what transpired with Envy and Colonel Mustang. Keeping it short and to the point, no sense on dragging this talk out. The woman was quiet throughout my story, her eyes scanning me for any signs of falsehood. I finished with her blame of me and my run, though I am still unsure as to how far I actually ran that time.

Gracia sat and pondered over what I had told her, her gaze misted over in thought. I sat on the floor with my knees tucked under my chin, once again my thoughts on the woman and here words. Soon I was snapped out of my bubble by Gracia standing. "It seems that my grief clouded my judgement." She said, her honey voice filled with regret. "I have blamed you for something you obviosly had no control over. If you wish, there is enough room for you and your friends to stay. Please think it over." With that, she left the room with me in my place. -She didn't forgive me, just understood the circumstances. Hopefully this will satisfy the shrimp for the time being.-

I made to get up but my vision started to swim and I was soon curled on the floor with pain exploding in every fiber of my body. My voice refused to sound as my muscles contracted and my back arched, making my body feel as if it were on fire. What felt like an eternity, but was really just a few moments, the pain ebbed away and I was left exhausted and limp on the floor. -Wonder when the boys will check on me?- Was my last thought as inky blackness covered my eyes.

 **(A/N: Hey Hey! Chapter 11 Finished and posted! I hope you guys are enjoying the continuation of my story, I was planning on ending it with Dante's death. But realized that there was a lot of unfinished business that needed to be cleared up. Hope you keep reading and loving! R &R!**

 **Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Colonel Hothead

When I came too, everyone was hovering over me with worry filled eyes. "What?" I grumbled, my voice scratchy and dry. Everyone heaved a collective sigh and sat back. I tried t sit up but my muscles were far too stiff an sore to move. So I gave up and stayed on the floor with a grunt. "What happened?" I asked, trying to remember the reason for ending up passed out in Gracia's house. "We don't know, Envy came to get you for dinner and you were already out." Al Said, I gave him a nod while Thought of a reason for it.

Dinner came and went by slowly, I couldn't make myself eat due to being distracted. I just poked at my food absent mindedly while Ed tried to ease my mind. "No matter how hard you think, you're just going to kill your brain cells. Don't worry about it, we'll be sure to keep a closer eye on you." I just gave him a nod, his words going in one ear and out the other. Envy sighed and flicked my forehead, knocking me from my thoughts instantly. "Don't stress over it. We'll find out what's wrong if it happens again." I gave my own sigh and ate a bite of mashed potatoes, making Envy smirk and ruffle my hair.

The meal ended and everyone helped clear the table then headed to bed. I somehow ended up on the couch in the living room with Envy on the sofa. We laid in respective silence with me not even daring to sleep due to having a knock out earlier. Before too long though, I could hear the slow even breaths of Envy who had slipped off to sleep. Alone with my thoughts and the dark. Even though I couldn't remember the reason for passing out, I could still feel my stiff muscles and joints.

-It's as if i had been in lock jaw for a week or something.- I thought, giving my arms a stretch above my head. I let my mind drift to my parents, even though they were dead now. I couldn't help but think about their life. Were they happy? Did they leave for a reason, and if so, what wsa it? Did they ever find out about Kari? Would they have been mad or disappointed on finding out? Would they forgive me, look at me or even love me anymore? My depressing cycle went on for quite some time, spiraling down to the pits of despair. But I was brought out by a soft snore.

Envy. Even after I practically killed him on several occasions and even kept him in a box for a week. He still stayed with me. I could never think of a reason for his actions, or even guess as to why. But he helped me, grounded me when my thoughts would drive me in a corner. The palm tree never once hurt me emotionally. (Except when he committed self sacrifice, but that just pissed me off.) -I wonder why the humunculis stays? He obviously hate Ed, Al he tolerates. But he sticks to me like super glue on fingers.- I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and rolled to my stomach. Guess Envy will just do whatever he wants.

Morning came and I was still up, to scared of my nigh terrors (As I have started calling them) to even get a wink of rest. Envy rolled of the sofa with a thump and sat up groggily, I guess he isn't a morning person. I rolled off the couch and joined him on the floor tugging him back to a laying position. Envy flopped down without much fight and I curled up to his side, he was a warm humuculis. I heard Edward trump down the steps and give a yawn but I refused to move from the floor. Other people started to clammer down the steps as well, all yawning and going to the kitchen for a cup of caffeine.

Envy was soon able to drag me up and to the kitchen as well, though I was a dead weight the whole way. I was promptly dumped on a chair and left while the boy grabbed a cup of coffee. Conversation was small and far between as everyone started to rid themselves of sleep, talking more as the caffeine started to invade their systems. "Yeah, I'm afraid we have to go. Colonel Mustang will have my head if he knew we came here first. " Edward said as he finished off his coffee and placed the mug in the sink. I nodded and got off my seat, Envy following behind me as I went through the door. "Then, you all have a safe trip and visit again soon." Mrs. Gracia said with little Ellisia bouncing and waving us all good bye.

Colonel Mustang. I haven't seen him since he scorched me, but I have yet to forget that. I was in for some payback. Our group piled into his office and took seats. me on an arm rest with my favorite humunculis, Ed on the other side and Al in the middle. The Colonel finished off some paper work and look up at us all, mild surprise crossing his features when his eyes landed on Envy. "Well, Fullmetal. It's about time you came around. I hear that Alphonse wants to take the State Alchemist exam this year, I hope you pass. Maybe you will surpass your brother." His silky mocking voice said with a small grin on his lips.

Edward would have snapped if I had given him the chance, though I had a few words to say to the lovely Colonel. "Greetings Colonel Hothead. Hope you don't mind me butting in, but I have a favor to ask of you." I let a mischievous smirk play on my lips as I waited for the man to give me his undivided attention. When I had it, I continued. "Would you, by chance, remember when you torched my hide?" I received a nod and went on. "Good, so, would you mind coming with me?" I asked while standing up and heading to the door.

I led everyone to the court yard that usually held the State Alchemy test. Plenty of elements and was to have a little entertainment from the Colonel. Taking the raven haired man by the elbow, I led him to the middle of the yard and told him to stay. "Ok, now. For causing me pain and because we all need a good laugh..." I clapped my hands and touched a small puddle. "Be prepared for some dodge ball." I smirked and launched three water balls at the Colonel, making him jump to the side to avoid my attack. "I see, so you think you can get the jump on me?" Mustang said, snapping his fingers and launching a fire pillar at me. "Sure as chocolate pudding."

Dodging and attacking, a deadly dance of fire and water. The three brothers stayed silent as we fought, sometimes I could hear one place a bet. I launched a small wave at the Colonel's feet causing him to jump to avoid. Giving me the opening I had been waiting for. Clapping my hands again, I summoned every drop of water I could feel. Just as Mustang started his descent to the ground, I dove a powerful tidal wave right at the man. His eyes grew wide when he saw my last attack, knowing full well that he could not even hope to avoid such a wave. "Call me Typhoon." I said in triumph as the Colonel was caught in the wave and tossed a good fifty feet.

Laughing and stumbling back to Mustangs office, everyone was talking about the fight while Edward handed Envy his money. "A good fight and a good laugh." A grumpy and dripping Colonel said as he marched to his desk. "Now to get to work. There are some murders happening over in the West, you all can go check it out while Alphonse stays and preps for the exam." I gave a nod and plopped down on the couch, too tired to say much anymore. That last attack always leaves me out of energy, though it is perfectly logical as to why.

Soon, we were all leaving Mustangs office and the military HQ, heading to a hotel to rest up for the trip in the morning. The moment I entered the room, I collapsed on the couch and already started to drift into sleep. I felt something warm around me and cuddled close to it, falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in ages.

 **(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Also, for Suicide Forest- I am sorry if my time line confuses you. I just kind of went and did my own thing, paying little attention to the anime as I wrote. Very sorry about that and I hope I don't confuse you anymore. Anyway, thanks for reading and always giving me a review with positive feed back!**

 **Till next time! Bye~Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13West West West

We were all piled into a train car and sitting quietly as we sped along the tracks...Ok so I was on the roof with Envy again while Ed was freaking out about me passing out again. I laid on the palm tree's lap and watched the sky while he combed my hair with his hands. Closing my eyes, I started humming a song my mother used to sing. It was soft and slow, melding with my mood perfectly. Envy never interrupted my little song until I was finished. "Where did you learn that? I think I've heard it before, but it's been several years." I gave a shrug before answering. "My mom sang it to Kai and me before bed every night. I never understood the lyrics and I was too young to remember them, but the melody is something you can't really forget."

silence resumed as we both let out a contented sigh. I don't know why, but Envy's presence always calms me down. Whether it's my mood or my dreams, it's never that bad when he's near me. Just as I shifted to get more comfortable, the train jerked making me roll off the roof with Envy following behind. We landed with a thump as the train sped away, leaving us in it's dust. "Well' I could think of so many things that could have happened and this was not one of them." Envy said, a frown pulling at his lips. "No use in complaining, I've gotten rather good at running." I grumbled while rotating my right shoulder. I heard the humunculis scoff as he looked at me. "Yeah, only thing is you'd be nude when you get there." Somehow I always forget that little tid bit of information.

The feeling of wind in my fur was something that I missed and I could tell that Envy was enjoying it as well. We had both turned into animals, I as a wolf (would I be anything else?) And Envy as a cheetah. Even though he was an immortal humunculis, Envy didn't have a prayer of keeping up with me. We had passed the train a few miles back, but I was too busy keeping up with an eagle to pay any mind to the screaming Edward in the window.

Naturally, when I came to the town that Ed was to find this murderer, I decided to sniff around to see what I could find. So many scents on the streets, it could send a nose spiraling out. Thankfully I knew better and stuck to the alleys and dark places where a typical psycho would hide. Before I got far, blood seeped into my nostrils and I was running again. A scream echoed out and ended with a gurgle causing my legs to pump faster. I lept at the man and drug him to the ground, a fierce snarl leaving my mouth as I pinned him.

Just a few moments after, Envy showed up with a sigh. "You can never just wait for the rest of us, can you?" He received a growl in response as I had a mouth full of clothing and shoulder. Edward was soon panting behind the humunculis. "Found him already?" He groaned and walked over to me and the pinned man. Al went to check the woman, though I could smell death from her already. "Alright Kai, let him go. We'll take him to the authorities. Let them handle this." I released my hold and trotted over to my favorite palm tree. Giving him a doggy smile, I jumped up and tackled Envy. He was getting far too cocky and needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

Mission complete and Mustang happy, a time to end the day with my new cuddle buddy. Ever since I found Envy sleeping on my couch in Central, I kinda just slept with him. No nightmares, no screaming bloody murder. Just peace and blackness, how sleep is supposed to be. Finding a hotel with vacancy seemed to be a challenge here in the west, everyone just kind of stayed in a hotel or outside. I came up with a brilliant idea and we ended up on the roof of a hotel.

A beautiful starry sky over our heads, the warm wind blowing gently by us and a warm humunculis to sleep with. Nothing could be better...except for the moron shooting off his shot gun two blocks over. "I swear, if he doesn't run out of ammo I'll make sure he runs out of something else." I growled, covering my sensitive ears with my new jacket sleeves. "I hear ya there. Why is he even shooting at this hour?" Envy yawned and leaned his head on mine. Another shot and I was up and jumping rooftops, the boys just waiting for me to come back.

Two more shots and I was behind the guy snarling and baring my fangs. "One more and I'll gut you." The man spun around with wide eyes and aimed his shotgun right at me. "DEMON SPAWN! RETURN TO HELL!" He screamed out and fired. I had managed to dodge the worst of it, but some hit my shoulder and a shard sliced my ear. I yelled and rolled behind a garbage bin, gripping my right shoulder while listening for what the man was going to do.

His footsteps reverberated on the brick walls causing my skin to crawl. I could hear a chuckle as he drew closer. Metal on concrete skid on the ground and my panic rose. -I think we found another psycho!- I screamed at myself and jumped from my hiding spot. "You are such a pretty demon, don't worry, master would love to see you...in pieces." Before I could process what the man said, a dart flew to my neck. I slapped my neck like it was a pesky mosquito and puled out the offensive dart. "Chloral hydrate? Seriously? I worked to be immune to that like, seven years ago." I scoffed, flicking the tiny needle away and readying for a fight.

Moments later, I had that man's jaw ripped from his face. Crouched over, bleeding out faster that a water hose. I left with a thought running through my head. -Hope the boys are alright.- Arriving at our little spot on the roof, I saw a few things missing. Such things would be Edward, Alphonse and Envy. "And here I thought that the crazy guy was behind bars. But No-o, There is a whole slew of 'em in this city that needs flushing out!" Kicking one of the small chimneys, I stalked over to where the boys used to be and started sniffing. A few muddled scents here and there but I could track the boys and the ones who took them.

Dark ally way, winding streets and flickering lights, the whole shebang of creepiness and I was just pissed off due to drowsiness. Whoever took my friends better be packing and leaving Amestris cause I was going to leave very little for Mustang to examine. A large iron door blocked my path of scents and being pissed never let me think too well. Let me ask you, if you were angry, lost your friends and something blocks your way, what are you going to do? Call for help? Find a different way? Ponder your thoughts? Well, you might, but not this wolf girl.

The sound of crashing metal could be heard city wide as I tore that door from it's rusted hinges. I think I traumatized a few of the guys who took my friends due to the new smell of urine in the room. Waltzing in like a girl on a field trip, I opened my mouth and said this. "IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF AND RETURN MY FRIENDS I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE, TEAR OUT YOUR SPINE AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Subtle, right? A clash sounded as if someone fell to the floor. the noise continued until something came tumbling down the steps and landed in a heap on the floor. "Oh, dear. My apologies. I had no intention of keeping your friends, only you. But, you were quite difficult to bring in. Using your friends as bait was the only way-"

He never did get to finish that sentence and I never questioned as to what he was going to do with me. I just crammed his spin into his mouth and left him where he fell. A pissed off wolf is nothing to mess with. Making my way up the steps, I could hear groaning. As I reached the top Ed let out a cheer as he saw me. Moments later we were all making our way to the train station, not having any need or want to stay in this town any longer than necessary.

The sun broke over the horizon and my little gang all piled into the train. Every one of us were too grumpy to talk seeing as no one had the courage to fall asleep. Opting for the cushioned seat of the coach, Envy and I curled up and fell asleep instantly. Leaving the twisted world and diving into peaceful sleep, if only for the moment.

All too soon, I was being shaken awake with Ed saying that we were in Central. "I slept the whole way?" I asked rubbing my eyes while sitting up. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and soon I was being lift up and carried out of the train. "I could get used to this." I mumbled, cuddling down into the strong arms of my humunculis. (Yes, I have claimed him. No touchy) "We're all heading over to see Mustang. After that we should be able to take a break for awhile, Al is taking the Exam soon." The not so small blondie said, crossing his arms behind his head and walking in front of us. "That would be nice, but when does Colonel Hothead ever let us have a 'break'?" I asked, making Edward shiver as he remembered the Colonel and his merciless missions.

The HQ building came into view and I gave the suggestion of staying by the statue with Envy, who liked the idea. "So, Mr. Humunculis. What are your plans now that all of your hated enemies are vanquished?" I asked waving my hand dramatically as he sat down with me on his lap. "I was just gonna follow you around. You can bring some very interesting things into your life and I find it interesting to be here." The boy answered and leaned back on the statue. "Well, I hope you're up for long rips and little sleep. Mustang never gives Ed the easy missions." I grinned up at him, red eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think I can handle it."

One hour two hours three hours and here come Edward pitching a hissy fit as per usual. "Hey Envy?" I asked, oh so sweetly. "Hn?" He turned to look at me. "Think fast." I smiled and captured his lips on mine. Envy flinched then relaxed, moving his arms around my waist before we pulled away. "Hope you can handle me." I smirked, running off to calm the fury of the blonde boy in the distance.

 **(A/N: The last and final chapter of Typhoon in Amestris! I am so happy with how many have followed and faved this story! Many thanks and love to you all! XOXOX!**


End file.
